Psicópata
by LisbesthCullen1993
Summary: Isabella Swan es una analista conductual, su trabajo es entrevistarse con los más grandes monstruos de mundo. Y en esta ocasión Edward Masen uno de los asesinos en serie más famosos es su blanco. Ha llegado la hora de hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer internarse en la mente de un psicópata.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 ** _Esta historia tiene violencia y lenguaje vulgar que tal vez no sea del agrado de todos así que manéjese con discreción, aquí se justifica la categoría M del fic._**

 **Psicópata**

Isabella Swan es una analista conductual, su trabajo es entrevistarse con los más grandes monstruos de mundo. Y en esta ocasión Edward Masen uno de los asesinos en serie más famosos es su blanco; y no descansara hasta conocer las razón que lo llevaron a esto, tratara de darles un cierre a las familias. Ha llegado la hora de hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer internarse en la mente de un psicópata.

Edward Masen es un asesino despiadado que esta sentenciado a la pena de muerte, solo tiene tres días para contar los más oscuros secretos de su vida, antes de la inyección letal.

Es hora de descubrir la verdad, es hora de saberlo todo. Los monstruos existen, no son cuentos, ni están en nuestra imaginación. Están aquí caminado a nuestro lado.

 **Prologo**

 _Carretera 45 a las afueras Huntsville (Texas)_

En ese pequeño motel a las orillas de la carretera todo parecía estar en calma, era de noche después de todo y nadie tomaría en cuenta unos cuantos gritos; nadie se metería a interrumpir a alguna pareja que le guste jugar rudo.

Contemplaba a su víctima con superioridad, había sido tan fácil atraparla, no se supone que por ser agentes federales se les entrenaría mucho mejor, pues tal parece que ellos eran simples mortales y no los seres omnipresentes que les querían hacer creer. La mujer estaba completamente a su merced, la tenía amarada de pies y manos y debajo una lona de plástico no quería manchar nada y arriesgarse a que descubrieran sus juegos tan pronto. Esto había sido tan fácil, había colocado una pequeña cantidad de lorazepam en su trago y solo eso se necesitó para que callera, había estado esperando hasta que su víctima despertara, es que jugar mientras estuviera inconsciente le quitaba toda la gracia el juego.

La mujer fue despertando poco a poco, para notar que estaba amarrada y su boca tenia cinta adhesiva que impediría que lanzara algún grito muy audible.

—Malnacida puta, no sabes con quien te has estado metiendo, y ahora es que vas a conocerme. Soy tu peor pesadilla. — dijo para luego tomar las tijera afiladas que había traído. Tomo sus manos amarradas y corto su pulgar, la mujer comenzó a gritar mientras la sangre caía en la lona— Podrás gritar, pero nadie te escuchara, estas en mis dominios._ continuo cortando casa dedo de su mano, uno a uno la sangre se escurría manchándolas pero no tenía importancia, si había algo que disfrutaba sobre manera era la sangre.

Cuando termino de cortarle los dedos la mujer ya se había vuelto a desmayar, no aguantaba nada. Junto los dedos y los metió en una bolsa, luego procedió a cortar los de los pies, no iba a hacerles el trabajo fácil a esos polis. Ahora era que venía lo bueno, busco el hacha pero antes trato de despertar a su víctima, pero tal parece que la pérdida de sangre la había dejado tan débil que le fue imposible levantarla, bueno supuso que no podría seguir jugando como le gustaría.

Tomo el hacha y comenzó a cortar su cuerpo poco a poco deleitándose con el correr de la sangre de cada miembro que iba cortando, dejo lo mejor para el final, la cabeza, después contemplo todo esa maraña de miembros miro hacia la cámara que tenía en una esquina enfocada directamente hacia su obra, sonrió.

_Esto es para ti bebe, te amo._ dijo sonriendo se puso en pie y luego apago la cámara.

Fue hasta el baño y llego la bañera y luego procedió a tirar el torso piernas y brazos allí eso impediría que descubrieran su obra tan rápido. Busco la cabeza y la metió en una bolsa no sin antes cortarla hasta hacerla totalmente irreconocible. Buscos una placa de metal que había traído y luego la puso en el fuego de la chimenea hasta que estuvo al rojo vivo, y coloco los dedos en ella, esta era una buena contramedida para impedir el reconocimiento de huellas, las quemaría.

Una vez terminado esto, tomo sus cosas además de las cosas de su víctima, junto con los dedos y la cabeza y salió de ese motelucho de cuarta.

Se subió a su auto y condujo hasta llegar cerca de la costa, el golfo de México se tragaría las evidencias de su crimen, tiro los dedos primero, bueno no todos guardo uno de recuerdo, uno que tenía una linda manicura y un anillo bonito que podía decir tenía un fetiche por las cosas que brillaban. Luego condujo varios kilómetros por las costas y luego se deciso de la cabeza.

Se fumó un cigarrillo mientras veía como la cabeza era arrastrada por las aguas.

Bueno ya la primera fase estaba cumplida, ahora solo faltaba poner en marcha el gran plan.

Creo que tendría a acercarse pronto a Walls Unit* tal vez pueda ver a mi bebe pronto, con un poco de inteligencia lo lograría, no te preocupes cariño voy a sacarte pronto te lo prometo.

Sin más nuevamente puso en marcha el vehículo tenía mucho que hacer si quería ver pronto al responsable de su amor obsesión.

El tiempo era corto, solo tres días.

Pronto estaré contigo bebe; nada ni nadie va a separarnos te lo prometo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno heme aquí con esta mini historia (espero) nuevamente por motivo de Halloween y que mejor manera que escribiendo algo para hoy **viernes 13,** espero que les llame un poco la atención, en el próximo cap conoceremos a nuestro protagonistas

*Walls Unit: hace referencia a la Penitenciaría Estatal de Texas en Huntsville, tiene ese apodo porque la unidad tiene paredes de ladrillo rojo.

Noticia: tengo planes de publicar mi otro fic en simultáneo con este EL GRAN ENGAÑO empezara a publicarse el lunes si no hay ningún imprevisto claro.

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**


	2. El Arte de Matar

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 ** _Esta historia tiene violencia y lenguaje vulgar que tal vez no sea del agrado de todos así que manéjese con discreción, aquí se justifica la categoría M del fic._**

 **El Arte de Matar**

 **"Mi misión es matar el tiempo y la de éste matarme a su vez. Se está bien entre asesinos"**

 **(Emil Cioran)**

 _Penitenciaría Estatal de Texas en Huntsville (Walls Unit)_

Isabella Swan iba de camino para conocer al monstruo que habitaba esa prisión y que estaba a tres días de la inyección letal, en ese tiempo tenía que internarse en su mente y tratar de averiguar los nombres de las víctimas que habían estado apareciendo en ciertas partes del país, debían saber si este psicópata era el responsable o quizás tenía un imitador con su misma victimologia. Había estado estudiando a Edward Masen durante un tiempo y su perfil lo delataba como un clásico narcisista, el tipo dejaba una estela de cuerpos por donde pasaba, también delataba ser muy preciso en lo que hacía, no habría cometido errores, no se habría entregado tan fácil, además el hecho de aceptar todos los cargos y no apelar en que estaría pensando ese hombre, eran preguntas que no tenían respuesta aun, pero planeaba averiguar la vedad de este psicópata.

Lo que ahora era importante era determinar si él conocía alguna de lss víctima y desaparecidos que traía con ella en su folio y de ser así poder darles un cierre a sus familias, el tiempo era muy corto como para andar desperdiciandolo, tendría que encontrar la manera de que hablara tenía que tratar de entenderlo, porque de otra manera esto sería inútil.

Una vez revisaron su credenciales le permitieron el acceso.

—Agente Swan— saludo un hombre uniformado— Teniente Black, nos sorprendió la llamada del FBI para hablar con Masen.

—Si teniente, me temo que hay ciertas víctimas y desaparecidos que encajan con las fechas en las que Masen estuvo en las zonas cercanas así que tal vez él pueda ser el responsable de estas, por lo que necesitamos interrogarlo.— le contento ella.

—Si me permite preguntar, ¿Por qué? si el tipo camina a su ejecución en tres días, de que podría ahora, es mas no estoy muy seguro de que sea muy colaborador.

—Teniente todos merecemos respuestas, por eso el Buró solicito una nueva reunión con Masen, cualquier cosa que se pudiera haber pasado de largo o que se pueda investigar a raíz de estas entrevistas podrían cambiar muchas cosas en las familias.

—Entiendo, pase a la sala, en unos momento llevaran al prisionero

Entro a la sala, la cual contenía una mesa y dos sillas, las paredes pintadas de blanco y apenas un pequeño tragaluz. Después de todo no se arriesgarían con un psicópata como Masen.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un guardia que traía encadenado a un prisionero, el tipo entraba como si fuera una celebridad en su uniforme naranja y esposado, él se notaba tan presuntuoso como si estuviera cubierto de oro. Clásico narcisista, solo importo yo, soy el centro del puto mundo.

—Vaya, pero a que debo el honor del que el FBI me visite.

— Tenemos que hablar señor Masen.

—Gracias pero no gracias.

—Es sobre su trabajo.

—Cuando si no, no es un trabajo es solo un estilo de vida, y creo que ya había dicho todo a los idiotas de sus colegas la última vez que intentaron hablar conmigo, no soporto a los estúpidos federales con sus trajes bonitos que se creen más que cualquiera— Hablo el tipo que se cree la última Pepsi del desierto.

—Quiero conocerlo Masen, y ya no le queda tiempo, puede quedarse en su celda los últimos tres días de su vida y ahogarse en la monotonía o estar aquí y conversarme de su obra, de la cual parece estar muy orgulloso.

—Agente alagándome no conseguirá mucho de mí— contesto pero tomo asiento frente a ella— aun así puede continuar con sus palabras bonitas; pero debo informarle que me van un poco más las rubias, pero las morenas son muy candentes así que hare una excepción con usted.— Maldito narcisista psicótico y misógino.

—Señor Masen usted parece creerse la gran cosa— ya no pudo seguir aguantando a es idiota.

—No agente, no me creo, soy— dijo vanagloriándose.

—Es usted muy presuntuoso.

—No tiene idea— respondió con una sonrisa, cierta mente este tipo seria como un grano en el trasero, y lo peor es que no era tan mal parecido incluso con el uniforme naranja, hijo de puta, cálmate Bella, recuerda tu trabajo es primero; con peores te has tenido que enfrentar— Me encanta que hablemos de un tema tan interesante, y fascinante como lo soy yo pero que quiere.— Edward Masen no había llegado a ser quien era por andarse por las ramas.

—Pues quiero conocerte.

—Si claro— respondió con sarcasmo— Y yo soy Lady Di, todos quieren algo así que dime que mierda quieres.

—Tal vez soy diferente a todos los agentes a los que has conocido Masen.

—¿Agente?

—Swan.

—O agente cisne, te aseguro que te hubiera quitado todas las plumas para luego meter mi cabeza entre tus…

—Entiendo.

—Asustada Agente.

—No me asustas Masen

—Pues deberías, tiendo a causar ese efecto— dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, el después de todo era el mejor en lo que hacía, es que si no eres el mejor entonces vete al infierno — aunque a veces puedo causar otras sensaciones igual de interesantes, fascinantes y muy gratificantes.

—Creo que tú lista de defectos se alarga cada vez más.

—Yo no los llamaría defectos, para mí son solo mis grandes talentos. Agente soy muy perfeccionista porque cree que les tomo tanto tiempo atraparme.— eso era más que cierto y hasta el día de hoy aun me parecía impresionante como había ocurrido.

—Supongo que debo concederte un punto.

—Es interesante.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que me dé la razón eso no ocurre mucho por aquí Agente— concedió el — Supongo que ahora si me ha dejado intrigado, que es lo que realmente quiere.

—Se lo dije quiero conocerlo, porque solo así podre encontrar la verdad.

—Que buena moralidad tiene usted agente, la verdad la gente no puede con la verdad, el mundo entero prefiere vivir en una mentira, no pueden con la verdad, o es que usted sí puede con ella.

—Claro que puedo con ella

—Bueno aquí le van un par de verdades entonces, Si yo estuviera sin estas mierdas de esposas, le aseguro de VERDAD que le estaría arrancando la ropa y me la follaria en encima de esta mesa, y le aseguro que no podría caminar en una semana de tanto que le daría, y lo mejor es que usted suplicaría por más. — respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción muy seguro de sus palabras, ninguna mujer nunca se le había resistido.

—Ves ya mentiste, jamás te suplicaría— dijo para fastidiarlo — además es más que obvio que tu odio irracional hacia las mujeres es causado por tu severa impotencia sexual que te ha impedido satisfacer apropiadamente a una chica.— La cara de él se puso seria, Bien ella debía admitir que se había pasado con eso, ahora sí que este psicópata se le lanzaría encima y los guardias no podrían hacer nada ya que estaban fuera de la habitación, sí que sería demasiado tarde para ella; porque tenía que ponerse a su nivel, ella estaba allí para sacarle la verdad no para hacerlo enojar y convertirse en otro ser de su larga lista de homicidios.

Masen la siguió mirando con seriedad y con su ceño fruncido, se recargo en la mesa como para estar un poco más cerca de ella, y entonces ocurrió.

Estallo en carcajadas.

—Agente cada vez me agradas más— dijo riendo— no eres como los otros imbéciles. Así que te concedo puntos por ello, pero de verdad te follaria con gusto.

— Gracias supongo y eres un cerdo.

—Ves a eso me refiero, sabes lo que tienes que decir, no te da miedo decírmelo a la cara admiro eso en una mujer. Así que porque no decir lo que viniste a decir, muéstrame cuanto me conocen agente, que tanto sabes de mí.

—Bien Masen— contesto ella— Sé que eras un estudiante brillante, que estabas a la mitad de tu carrera, querías ser médico. Querías ayudar a la gente tu futuro era más que prometedor.

—Agente yo nunca quise eso, simplemente hice lo que la gente quería que hiciera, el hijo de puta de mi padre quería que fuera un maldito doctor como el, pero cuando murió al fin me vi libre e hice lo que quise.

— Tu padre te maltrataba.

—Mi padre era un jodido de mierda— respondió cortante, no le gustaba hablar del viejo maldito que había donado su esperma.— Lo único bueno que hizo en esta vida, fue hacerme a mí.

—Y Saliste defectuoso — lo pico ella

—Defectuoso, agente soy más que perfecto, en especial en la cama, puedo hacerte una demostración cuando quieras.

El tipo de verdad tenía problemas ya que todo lo convertía en sexo de alguna manera, posiblemente el tiempo de abstinencia lo estaba terminando de volver loco y si no lo mataba la inyección letal lo haría un caso severo de bolas azules.

—Si claro— le restó importancia tenía que tratar de conocerlo mejor— la muerte de tú padre te libero, allí fue cuando empezaste a matar.

— ¿Cómo lo iba a celebrar entonces?

—Allí fue que viste a Jessica Stanley.

—Jessica todos se la follan Stanley, como olvidarla, nunca olvidas tu primera vez agente— reconoció con vehemencia —Mi primera vez, lo admito me asusto al principio, pero cuando fui avanzando fue una gran experiencia, recuerdo como se sentía el cuchillo en mis manos mientras cortaba su piel, era tan filoso que la corto como mantequilla, la sangre salía por cada corte manchando de rojo carmesí su piel antes blanca, pero eso no es lo mejor agente— confeso inclinándose un poco más en la mesa— lo mejor fueron sus gritos, esos sí que fueron música para mis oídos, mejor que los berridos que se escuchaban cuando la estaba follando en el campo de futbol de la facultad.

—Consideras que es la más importante entonces, a pesar de que según tus propias palabras era una zorra.

—Fue la primera en materializar mis dones, pero no por eso es importante, pues ella no es nadie pero la obra que hice en ella eso sí que fue importante. Para un artista como yo ver su obra realizada es la perfección, ella solo me sirvió para hacerla realidad, una gran primera obra que sería contemplada por los mundanos ojos de los mortales.

— ¿Qué hiciste luego de desmembrarla?

—Para que preguntas si ya sabes, tome los trozos y los esparcí por varias carreteras anexas a la universidad claro.

— ¿Por qué no trataste de ocultarla?

—No se puede ocultar el arte, este fue hecho para compartirlo agente, para que todos los ojos lo vieran.

—Y luego de eso como seguiste, como elegías, como fue que perfeccionaste tu técnica.

—Como te dije agente la primera vez te sientes asustado incluso cometemos ciertos errores, pero era más que obvio que las siguientes no pasaría lo mismo. Así que empecé a estudiar más como prolongar el placer de mi arte, además no quería que fuera siempre lo mismo, eso hubiera causado que se volviera monótono y sin valor.

—Y así entra Lauren Mallory en esto.

—Puedes refrescarme la memoria

—Modelo y estudiante de comunicación

—Temo que tendrás que ser más específica para que pueda recordar completamente.

Ella lo pensó sabía que tenía que ponerse a su nivel si quería obtener más de él.

—Rubia, con buen culo y pechos operados tan grandes como melones— Él sonrió— tenía un tatuaje en la entrepierna, una orquídea con una serpiente.

—Claro, la zorra de bar, otra puta más, la recuerdo — dijo — tampoco es que fuera la gran cosas, solo quería llamar la atención de medio mundo así sus pechos plásticos y no tenía tan buen culo, ni siquiera era natural.

— ¿Por qué ella entonces?

—Ella me pregunto si quería jugar— respondió inocentemente— yo solo le dije que sí. Así que si hay alguien culpable esa es ella, a mí me gustan los juegos rudos; y ella me dijo que no había problema que mientras más duros mejor.

—Apuesto a que se llevó una sorpresa cuando entendió tu juego duro.

—Créame agente que si se sorprendió y lo gozo bastante antes.

—Con ella que hiciste.

—Como ya le he dicho un artista tiene que innovar, así que tuve que buscar otras alternativas más llamativas.

—Y allí surge la idea del alambre de púas.

—Ella quería jugar rudo, y que más rudo que con alambre de púas, además de que tiene cierto grado de connotación religiosa, el cordero entregado a la presa — dijo sonriendo — fue divertido verla retorcerse y como las púas se clavaban en su piel, fue un verdadero deleite ver su sangre correr y mancharlo todo. Claro después significo más trabajo con su cuerpo.

—A ella no la desmembraste.

—No pero corte sus dedos, para que cortarla a ella cuando su cuerpo ya estaba lo suficientemente desfigurado, no la reconocerían tan fácil.

— ¿Y luego?

— Para que preguntas si ya sabes, tire su cuerpo en alguna carretera esperando a que lo encontraras.

—No termino de entender tu criterio de selección Masen, ibas contra mujeres de dudosas reputación.

—Realmente Agente yo lo llamaría musas de inspiración, claro que muchas de mis musas fueran más fáciles que un disparo al piso también ayudaba bastante.

— ¿Quién fue la siguiente?

—Si no me equivoco una prostituta en Alabama, ella quiso subirse a mi auto, me prometió una noche inolvidable, y vaya que si lo fue.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a ella, tienes su nombre?— la agente sabía que se habían encontrado cuerpos de mujeres en Alabama.

— Son demasiados nombres agente, creo que se llamaba Angie, y bueno a ella decidí hacer algo nuevo que me abriría la puerta para nuevas experiencias, utilice un pequeño apoyo.— tendría que ver si había alguna desaparecida con ese nombre.

—La drogaste.

— Si lo dices así suena feo, ella se veía tan feliz mientras la arrastraba y extirpaba sus ojos.

Bien solo tenía que buscar a víctimas que le faltaras sus ojos, eso haría más rápido el proceso.

—Para luego ahorcarla, pataleo un poco pero no fue tanto como me habría gustado. Bueno allí fue que lo cree.

—La marca.

—Me alegra que conozcas mi trabajo tan bien agente, si sigues así pensare que me has estado acosando.

—Continua.

—Que malhumorada, mi marca quería algo que donde fuera me conocieran, quería que todos supieran de quien se trataba; que todos supieran quien había estado allí.

—Querías tener una firma como el zodiaco.

—Ciertamente su trabajo fue una inspiración, y si bien ya tenía mi firma quitándoles los dedos quería algo más, yo me quedaba con algo de ellas pero que se quedaban ellas de mí.

—El asterisco.

—Vez esa es la gran diferencia entre tú y yo, tu vez un mísero he insulso asterisco yo veo una estrella que es perfecta, que era hecha con un cuchillo lo suficientemente afilado que perforaba su corazón primero un corte, luego otro y luego otro, tres cortes perfectos que formaban una estrella de seis pintas no un estúpido asterisco.

—Perdón señor artista.

—Estas perdonada agente, pero si quieres que discutamos más profundo los términos de tu disculpa, podríamos hacerlo de manera más horizontal si sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

Bueno era más que impresionante había logrado estar casi diez minutos sin una alusión al sexo. Era de suponer que era un récor.

—Masen no te desvíes— le contesto ella— Quienes fueron las siguientes.

—como notaras agente desde este punto ya los nombres se vuelven un poco difuso, ahora es el arte el que toma el control.

—Bien quien fue tu siguiente arte.

—Déjame pensar— contesto pensativo mientras se tocaba el labio— bueno lo que sigue es mi camino hacia Misisipi, y porque no ir a nadar al rio y pescar un poco.

—Ahogaste a alguien allí.

—La use de carnada que es una cosa muy diferente, lo que me encanto de esa pelirroja era que si bien fumaba como una chimenea, sí que pataleaba en el agua mientras esa cuerda la estrangulaba.

— ¿Qué hiciste con ese cuerpo?

—Después de que dejo de patalear se puso aburrido así que la saque del agua, y la lleve a la zona norte del lago donde hay bastante flora y fauna, allí termine de hacer mi magia por supuesto. Mi estrella en su corazón y como ya era costumbre su deditos que estaban pintados de azul, lindo recuerdo sabes. A ella si tuve que desmembrarla hay muchos animales que no hubieran compartido entre ellos, así que si te pones a pensar hice una buena acción al esparcir sus restos por todo el lugar para que los animales se alimentaran de carne de tercera, bueno tal vez los animales se quejaron por ese mal trato pero que se le va hacer.

— ¿Qué más Masen?

—Luego siguió lo que yo llamo mi espiral artístico, fui siguiendo el río hasta llegar a Misuri donde por cierto volvía a alimentar algunos animales con una chica que tenía el cabello azul, fue interesante lo admito. Luego seguí el camino por Oklahoma y te digo que no había mucho que ver allí, solo una tipa castaña infiel, eso sí que fue divertido, la colgué del techo de la casa de su amante imagina que divertido fue ver la expresión del tipo cuando la vio, fue un clásico.

—Eras un justiciero Masen.

— No me veo en esa categoría agente, pero se me dio la oportunidad y la aproveche, nunca olvide eso agente las cosas son de oportunidades y siempre hay que aprovecharlas.

—Lo tomare en cuenta, prosigue.

—Luego de eso llegue aquí a Texas, donde encontré una buena fiesta de fraternidad y debo confesar que fui débil agente no soy un santo, así que toda la noche me divertí con tres rubias muy candentes con buenos pechos. Luego de que drene todo mi frustración sexual en ellas a lo que debo admitir apenas podían caminar, que te digo agente soy muy exigente con mis compañeras de cama, es una lástima que tu no quieras comprobar mis dotes en ella— definitivamente el tipo no tenía remedio otra vez había logrado cambiar el tema hacia el contesto sexual y sus insinuaciones— Bueno pero después de nuestro encuentro fue que vino lo mejor, las amarre al auto rosa de una de ellas y en plena madrugada las arrastre por toda la universidad hasta dejarlas en la casa de fraternidad y nadie se dio cuenta, luego me baje del auto y les hice mis estrellas a las tres. Debiste haberlo visto había mucha sangre y quemaduras en sus pieles y rostros pero aun así era toda una obra de arte. Me quede un poco más de tiempo allí ya que quería ver la expresión en los rostros de los chicos cuando las vieran, el arte fue hecho para apreciarse y yo quería saber a qué tanto estaba llegando mi mensaje.

—Necesitaste ver que estabas causando sensación, querías una reafirmación de que eras bueno en lo que hacías

—Claro que no agente cisne, yo sabía que mi trabajo era excelente es solo que a veces un artista necesita saber que está creando el impacto necesario que quiere transmitir con sus obras.

—Estas eran las chicas— le mostró unos unas fotografías que había traído de unas estudiantes que murieron en dichas condiciones.

—Sí, déjame decir que la del centro— señalo a la chica del cabello largo— parecía una aspiradora, créeme agente en un momento realmente temí por la vida de mi hombría.

—No lo dudo— respondió ella para luego colocar otra foto, esta vez de una pelirroja— esta era la pelirroja.

—si agente, parece que eres maga, ¿qué sacaras ahora, unas tangas sucias?

—Prosigue, quiero saber hasta dónde llegas.

— Hasta donde tú quieras agente, puedo hacerte gritar mi nombre muchísimas veces.

—Concéntrate Masen.

—Bueno aguafiestas, luego de eso seguí mi recorrido en donde no hay mucho que resaltar, una morena en Arizona, a las cual degollé, y luego me fui a California donde si me divertí bastante, morenas, rubias y una cuantas pelirrojas muy candentes, fue genial ya que el mar se tragó muchas cosas, incluyendo ese arte tan magistral, a una le quite la lengua es que como era de grosera, demasiadas palabrotas incluso para mí.

—Aquí tengo unas fotos— dijo extendiendo varias en la mesa— son chicas que se reportaron desaparecidas en los últimos cinco años, señala si ves alguna de esas chicas.

—Esta y esta— dijo señalando a una rubia y una morena según la información que poseían eran prostitutas— y esta de aquí era la pelirroja grosera.

—Continúa por favor.

—Realmente en este punto no hay mucho que contar agente, mi arte estaba perdiendo significado. Seguí viajando por el país.

—Fue entonces que cambiaste tu perfil, que logro que cambiaras tan radicalmente tu enfoque en cuanto a las víctimas.— ahora si habíamos llegado a lo que realmente le interesaba, que lo había hecho cambiar.

—Agente estaba aburrido y nada me llenaba, ya desmembrar a alguien no me causaba la misma satisfacción que antes, todo se estaba volviendo tan monótono, lo que siempre temí en mi arte estaba ocurriendo.

—Fue entonces que cambiaste de blancos las mujeres eran demasiado fáciles.

—No fue exactamente por eso— respondió sonriendo, pero esta era una sonrisa diferente, podría decirse que hasta dulce— todo cambio, cuando llegue a Seattle.

— ¿Que fue?

—La conocí a ella, mi Marie la musa que llego para quitar toda lo monótono y poner mi mundo de cabeza, la perfección hecha carne.

— ¡TE ENAMORASTE!

—Agente no lo confundas con sentimientos tan mundanos, son muy pocos para describir a un ángel.

— Esto es increíble.

—No estés celosa, todavía eres especial para mi agente, no eres tanto como mi Marie pero podemos divertirnos aun así.

— Es enserio— dijo ella colocándose en pie— eres un…

—Se acabó el tiempo de visitas— Dijo entrando el Teniente Black— Podrá continuar mañana agente Swan, oficial llévese a Masen a su celda— otro oficial entro para llevárselo.

—Esta mañana agente— respondió Masen mientras era sacado de la habitación.

—Fue una entrevista interesante por lo que veo— Comento el teniente.

—Ciertamente, tengo varias víctimas identificadas, pero aún faltan algunas más— respondió ella— Este tipo es…

—Un cerdo imbécil hijo de puta.

—Teniente eso lo describe muy bien.

—Lo se Masen puede ser así, pero usted Agente está haciendo algo impresionante, nunca se había abierto tanto a otro, me tiene impresionado. — ella sabía que su conversación seria grabada y que una de las paredes de ese cuarto era falsa y podían verla mientras interactuaba con Masen, luego pediría la grabación para estudiarla a profundidad.

—Supongo que no tratar de ocultar mi desagrado por la ayuda.

—Él está loco.

—Nunca se mencionó una mujer en los archivos.

—Ni nosotros manejábamos esa información.

—Creo que tendré que investigar un poco sobre el asunto— respondió Isabella— Volveré mañana.

—Aquí la esperamos agente, aquí la esperamos.

Mañana seria otro día, y tenía mucho por averiguar antes que ese cerdo sexista recibiera la inyección letal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **NOTA**

Estoy muy impresionada y emocionada por el recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia, espero que este capítulo les guste, ya estamos conociendo a este psicópata, que les ha parecido; el ve las cosas a su manera como todo un sociópata, pero ahora la pregunta es ¿tendrá corazón este psicópata?

Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron el cap anterior gracias a: **soledadcullen, Sonycullem, Pili, Merce, Cary, bbluelilas, lauritacullenswan, anelise, jacke94, libbnnygramajo, carol y a Crepusculo-Total** , todos los comentarios me han dejado una sonrisa y prometo responderlos en cuanto pueda. También quiero agradecer a todos los que me añadieron a sus alertas y favoritos, gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad a esta locura.

Tambien quiero agradecer a mis chicas en Facebook especialmente a **Judy Camacho** y a **Soledad Santander** (soledadcullen) a quienes atormento con adelantos y teorías, jajaja!

Cualquier duda hipótesis o lo que sea déjamelo en tus comentarios que prometo responder a ellos, cuáles son sus impresiones con este psicópata, como les dije esta historia ser bastante corta.

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**


	3. Nueva musa

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 ** _Esta historia tiene violencia y lenguaje vulgar que tal vez no sea del agrado de todos así que manéjese con discreción, aquí se justifica la categoría M del fic._**

Me disculpo de antemano, no he tenido la oportunidad de revisar el capítulo antes de su publicación, era actualizar o dejarlo hasta nuevo aviso. Así que decidí subirlo hoy espero sepan entender los errores e incongruencias que pueda tener este capítulo, sin más a leer…

 **Nueva musa**

 **"Un loco enamorado sería capaz de hacer fuegos artificiales con el sol, la luna y las estrellas, para recuperar a su amada."**

 **(Goethe)**

 _Penitenciaría Estatal de Texas en Huntsville (WallsUnit)_

Segundo día allí vamos, había estado revisando la información que tenia de Masen, pero en ninguno de los informes que tenía el FBI aparecía una tal Marie, no había registros de una mujer con él, es más parecía muy difícil que alguien como Edward Masen se enamorara y más después de haber matado a tantas mujeres; parecía ser imposible pero quien sabe.

Nuevamente estaba dando mis credenciales para entrar en la prisión.

—Bienvenida agente Swan— la recibió nuevamente el teniente Black— lista para tratar con ese loco.

—Tan lista como puede estarse teniente.

—Suerte con ello.

Fue llevada hasta la habitación blanca otra vez, se sentó esperando a que Masen fuera traído. Solo tomo un par de minutos antes de que apareciera por la puerta con su uniforme y espesas.

—Como esta Agente, soñó conmigo; porque yo si lo hice con usted— Saludo bastante animado ella supuso que la estuvo estrangulando en sus sueños— Créame cuando le digo que tuve sueños muy interesantes con usted.

—No lo dudare, pero yo dormí perfectamente, una noche perfecta.

—De seguro estuviste pensando en mi antes de dormite.

—Para nada— sabía que esto último era mentira pero ella no debía darle control sobre su vida, o por lo menos no admitirle que la estaba volviendo loca.

—Dilo mil veces y aun si no será cierto agente— dijo con suficiencia— se el efecto que causo y tú no eres la excepción a la regla te lo aseguro.

—Siempre eras tan confiado verdad.

—Tú no lo serias si tuvieras siempre la razón de todo.

—TU definición de tener la razón involucra, personas muertas así que no creo que tus argumentos sean válidos.

—Todo en esta vida se vale agente cisne, solo tienes que saber mover las piezas correctas.

—Eso hago.

—No dudo que sepas mover muy bien tus piezas.

—Cuando fue que esta conversación se tornó en mis habilidades con mis piezas

—No tengo idea, que tal si volvemos a lo realmente importante, a mí.

—Claro todo esto se trata de ti después de todo.

—Celosa agente, estas aquí por mí.

— Como podría siquiera olvidar que estoy aquí por ti, es que siempre se ha tratado de ti— dijo molesta.

— No tengo la culpa de ser lo mejor que hay.

—No lo dudo; vayamos a lo que es— ya había comenzado a exasperarse— ¿Quién es Marie?

—Ya te lo dije agente mi Marie lo es todo.

—defínelo.

—Ella se convirtió en todo mi mundo, era lo más importante.

— ¿Cómo fue que llego a eso?

—Fue increíble, el día que la conocía todo cambio para mí— dijo mientras sonreía, parecía estar recordando el momento— no hay palabras para describirlo agente, ella era la siguiente, como te dije fui hasta Seattle porque comenzaba a aburrirme, estaba perdido nada lograba emocionarme como antes ya ni mi arte me daba el consuelo necesario para sobrellevar la monotonía— esto lo dijo con pesar es que de solo recordad esos días, así que su piel se erizara, su vida había carecido de sentido hasta que la conoció a ella.

—¿Como la conoció?— ella se sentí intrigada, después de buscar en los expedientes y no encontrar nada de una tal Marie, no podía si quiera imaginar que un psicópata como Masen se hubiera enamorado.

—Jamás imagine que eso podía pasarme a mí, cuando llegue a la ciudad fui directamente a los lugares que frecuentaba, ya sabes bares y antros, estaba buscando alguna emoción nunca pude prever que mi vida cambiaria esa noche; cuando entre a ese bar vi varias chicas con potencial pero ninguna me llamo realmente la atención eran demasiado simples como para que fueran dignas de mi arte— espeto con un suspiro— Cuando eres un gran artista como yo agente vez más de lo que realmente se ve a simple vista eso fue lo que paso cuando me acerque a la barra, y allí fue que la vi por primera vez, ella se veía hermosa mientras le servía los tragos a esos animales. Oh agente si pudiera verla— comento mientras cerraba los ojos— ella era tan pálida, con enormes ojos castaños y cabello largo de color miel casi rubio, perfecta esa era la palabra que la describía en su totalidad, y allí fue que la musa volvió a mí, tenía que inmortalizarla ella sería mi nuevo arte, pero no fue tan fácil— abrió los ojos— tenía que llamar su atención y ella no parecía interesada en mi ni en nadie, ninguno de los bastardos que la miraban como una pieza de carne dispuestos a devorarla, ella simplemente los ignoraba a todos, debo confesar que en su momento me sentí insultado, como era posible que no me miraba a mí, yo como es posible eso agente siempre he sido el centro de atención en todos, la gente me mira a mí y ella no lo hacía; no lo sabría sino hasta después pero ella estaba demostrando ser diferente.

—Entonces cómo pudiste atraparla.

—Agente a ese tipo de mujeres no se les atrapa, ellas te atrapan a ti— Dijo el con satisfacción— Pero yo estaba decidido a atraparla, tenía que ser mía a como diera lugar, no me importaba nada de lo que tuviera que hacer, ella sería mía.

—Todo un troglodita

—Si lo reconozco es que ella hace que mis instintos más básicos afloren— contesto — me hacía sentir parte de esa manada de idiotas que la miraba, y yo no podía ser igual a nadie, yo soy único y ella tenía que entender que era así, que yo era el mejor de todos, que no iba a conseguir a nadie como yo. En ese preciso instante empecé a idear maneras para llevármela, le pedí un trago ella lo hizo simplemente, pero entonces paso ella me sonrió mientras me lo colocaba frente a mí.

—Quizás fue una sonrisa cortes

—Claro que no, esa fue una sonrisa de _"Acabo de conocer al hombre de mi vida"_

—No crees que estas exagerando un poco.

—No agente ella sabía que estaba en presencia del hombre que cambiaría su mundo para siempre, porque si no sonreiría.

—Tu lógica es sorprendente.

— ¡Lo sé! Es maravilloso tener siempre la razón— loco sociópata pensó ella— el caso agente es que mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora tenía que llevármela; así que espere y espere hasta que a media noche fue su descanso, cuando la vi prepararse para salir la seguí ya tenía todo planeado la drogaría y la disfrutaría como nadie y luego terminaría con mi arte en ella, seria simplemente perfecto. La perseguí hasta llegar al estacionamiento del local, ella estaba de espalda era magnifico, yo tenía la jeringa en una mano preparado para lo que seguía, pero todo cambio ella se volvió hacia mí y me miro con seriedad.

— ¿Y entonces que paso?

—Ella simplemente dijo "Lo que vayas hacerme quiero que lo hagas conmigo consiente, quiero verlo y sentirlo todo" no te imaginas lo que eso causo en mi agente, sorpresa, histeria y mucha, mucha excitación Dios creo que solo con recordarlo voy ha.

—Demasiada información.

—Pero no hay ninguna otra manera para que entiendas lo que sentí en ese momento— respondió simplemente— No fue cualquier cosa, ella sabía lo que quería y aun así quería hacerlo.

—como sabes que ella sabía realmente quien eras tú, quizás simplemente quería un polvo contigo.

—Agente no te atrevas si quiera a insinuar una cosa como esa— respondió seriamente, de él podían decir lo que quisieran pero hay de quien se metiera con su mujer— Mi Marie es toda una dama te lo puedo asegurar.

—Bueno Masen me disculpo por haber insinuado algo de ella, es más que obvio que la tienes en gran estima— ciertamente se podía apreciar que el hombre estaba más que cegado por esa mujer, sería posible que un psicópata como él estuviera enamorado después de haber asesinado sin piedad a tanta mujeres, sería posible que encontrara su talón de Aquiles.

—Está bien que te disculpes agente no debes tomar a la ligera los sentimiento de los demás— en serio él dijo eso, el psicópata misógino, hijo de puta acaba de querer darme una lección de buenas maneras con respectos a los sentimientos de los demás, en definitiva este hombre se había vuelto loco.— El caso es que MI MARIE es especial, ella simplemente me tendió su mano y yo la tome, la lleve hasta mi auto y le abrí la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero ella hacia salir ese lado en mí, y nos fuimos.

— ¿A dónde?

—Agente quieres los detalles más satisfactorios de nuestro encuentro, pues allí te van— esto lo dijo en un tono de reproche— a un hotel, y apenas cerramos la puerta. No te imaginas lo que conocía allí, toda mi vida tomo un sentido único, mi arte, mi existencia mi todo, allí lo entendí; estaba destinado a ir hasta ese lugar y conocerla a ella. En esas cuatro paredes yo conocí el significado de mi existencia, y todo gracias a esa mujer.

Ella no se atrevió a interrumpirlo, el parecía calmado, casi relajado, esperaría estaba segura de que el contaría los detalles más escabrosos de su encuentro con esa mujer.

—En ese hotel la hice mía, total he irrevocablemente mía— dijo con decisión — Agente ella era una niña, pura y sin manchas cuando llego a mí— esto último lo dijo quiso con veneración —Yo era el primero y me propuse ser el único después de eso, ella era la máxima perfección, la recorrí de pies a cabeza, conocía cada lunar, cada marca cada cicatriz toda ella, y como recompensa yo le mostré mi verdadero ser, todo mi yo se lo enseñe a ella. Y lo mejor es que ella me entendió, ella me complementaba de maneras en las que no creí posible agente, y cada vez era mejor, usted sabe que no soy del tipo romántico pero por ella sería capaz de lo que fuera. Creo que me conocí más a mí mismo ese día.

—entonces si encontraste al amor de tu vida, y sentiste todo eso, que ocurrió luego porque es más que obvio que no te detuviste seguiste matando.

—Ya no solo fue por mi arte agente cisne, ahora tenía un motivo mucho más profundo, tenía que proteger lo que era mío ya que todos parecían empeñados en quitármela.

— ¿Y ella estaba al tanto de lo que hacías?

—Claro que lo sabía, Marie y yo no tenemos secretos ella sabe lo de mi arte y me entiende, es más ella me ayudo a realizar muchas de mis obras. — tenía un cómplice, como era posible eso, nunca en ningún informe se contempló esa posibilidad; Masen era perfilado como un lobo solitario, un narcisista de primera clase que jamás compartiría el crédito por sus mal llamadas obras de arte con nadie, era posible que los perfiles sobre el estuvieran errados por completo.

—Estás diciendo que te ayudo, quiere decir que fue tu cómplice en estos homicidios.

—Primero decir homicidio suena feo, llámalo por lo que son obras de arte incomprendidas por los ojos incultos de una sociedad asquerosa— parecía ofendido realmente— y segundo mi Marie era una fuente inagotable de inspiración por lo que directa o indirectamente participaba de en mi pequeño arte; ella simplemente tiene esa capacidad agente me hace ser mejor hombre.

—O peor asesino.

—Puedes mirarlo por el ángulo que quieras agente pero, me hace excelente en mi trabajo, me encanta lo que hago porque simplemente no aceptas que encontré a alguien que es capaz de amarme, entenderme y fomentar mi talento.

—Porque simplemente alguien que es capaz de fomentar tu talento no debe estar bien de la cabeza.

—Agente te pido respeto a mi dama, ella está perfectamente y esas pastillitas lo que hacían era inhibirla y convertirla en un ser que no es, ella es libre ahora.— él podía recordar como esas pastillas robaban la personalidad alegre y enérgica de su dulce dama volviéndola un ser frio y sin emociones, no podía permitir que ella siguiera destruyéndose.

—Estas escuchándote, estabas con una mujer que necesitaba un medicamento para que su vida fuera normal, que hiciste con esa chica.

—De verdad crees que eso es vida agente, solo porque la sociedad te diga como tienes que ser tienes que dejarte guiar por gente que es capaz de matarse entre ellos por cosas tan vánales como el dinero. A esa es la sociedad a la que estas defendiendo, una sociedad que mata a sus propios hijos, que es capaz de permitir que hombres inocentes participen en guerras que ellos no iniciaron que den sus vidas en ellas, para que una mísera medalla y un nombre en una piedra, pero que pasa luego. Nada porque este mundo es una mierda, padres que matan a sus mujeres y a sus hijos, mujeres que matan niños, gobernantes que acaban con razas y tú me tachas de asesino, de anormal, por personas como tu mi mujer fue sometida años de su vida a miseria y desolación que la estaba destruyendo día con día. Nos tachas de monstruos encerrándonos aquí, pero lo verdaderos monstruos están afuera al frente de las naciones, al frente de una familia, puede ser tu vecino, o incluso alguno de los oficiales detrás de esa maldita pared falsa que están grabando esta puta conversación de mierda. No somos lo peor que existe agente, lo peor sigue afuera y se esconde detrás de una cara bonita que lo que planea es tu caída.

—Ella Te traiciono.

—Jamás, ella es el único ser humano que realmente es como yo, puede ver la verdadera cara de la cosas. Pero el mundo se empeñaba en robármela.

—Y tomaste medidas cierto.

—Ciertamente no iba a permitir que esos mequetrefes me quitaran lo que era mío, donde quiera que íbamos la gente la miraba, ellos la miraban.

—Ella fue la causa por la que cambiaste, empezaste a matar hombres porque la miraban a ella.

—No solo la miraban!— dijo bastante molesto — ellos la miraban con deseo, con hambre voraz, fue entonces que experimente algo que nunca antes me había pasado tenía que defenderla de esos lobos rapaces, nunca había permitido que mis emociones se apoderaran de mi antes, cuando realizaba mis obras de arte lo hacía en el mayor control posible, pero ella estaba llevando mi arte a un plano emocional y si bien no me gustaba tanto debía admitir que el placer que sentía era mucho mayor que antes; además ya no tenía que esperar o planificar quien sería mi próximo arte, ellos venían hacia mi debido a mi hermosa musa, ellos debían ser castigados por tener pensamientos impropios sobre mi ángel. Ellos creían que podían tener lo que era mío, pues estaban más que equivocados y se los demostré, en esta ocasión no solo mostraría mi arte, no en esta ocasión también lanzaría una amenaza de que es lo que ocurrirá a cualquiera que decidiera mirar a mi mujer.

—Y es entonces que entro Mike Newton.

—Agente te dije que tenías que ser más específica.

—El camionero.

—Camionero déjame pensar, hubo muchos— dijo pensativo.

—Rubio.

— ¿Niño bonito no?— pregunto —sabias que tenía antecedentes, había intentado violar a la hija adolescente de su ex mujer, era un sucio pedófilo que además consumía metanfetaminas, que buena combinación no lo crees agente, te lo reitero y me llaman monstruo a mí.

—Prosigue con lo de pedófilo drogadicto.

—¿Entonces me crees?— parecía impresionado de esto, era algo tonto después de todo todas las víctimas fueron corroboradas por las autoridades correspondientes, y si había leído todos los documentos relacionados con su víctimas y estaba segura de que Newton no sería santo de la devoción de ninguna persona, es más tenía un historial de abuso demasiado largo y no solo a su ex mujer o a sus hermanas y vecinas, el tipo era un maldito y si era más que honesta no podía estar triste con su muerte, es más para mí era otra lacra menos en este mundo, casi me daba pena que Masen lo acusaran de su homicidio, pero la palabra clave aquí era casi.

—El FBI investigo los antecedentes de tus victimas Masen no hay nada que esas personas pudieran ocultar de nosotros.

—Entonces entenderás que el mundo es una mierda, a él lo convierten en víctima y a mí en asesino, no soy un justiciero agente pero creo que me merezco más que esto, nunca le puse la mano encima a un niño, es más nunca llegue siquiera a pensar en algo impropio con uno— Bueno al menos tenía sentido de la decencia para algunos casos, que quería una medalla por no matar niños pero si al resto de la población del país, claro eso así sentir mejor a cualquier— Así que punto a mi favor Agente.

—Es un punto a tu favor Masen, pero eso no cambia nada de todas las atrocidades que cometiste, lo único que dice de ti es que no eres el doble de malo de lo que se pensaba de ti.

—Vez estamos progresando, ya no soy tan malo agente, solo por eso deberíamos hacer el baile horizontal es esta mesa.

—Vaya volvieron las propuestas indecorosas ¿Qué paso con tu amor incondicional por Marie?

—Mi Marie lo entendería, no tengo permitido mirar a mujeres pero usted es la agente del FBI no es una mujer— ¡au! Eso dolía por alguna extraña razón

— Entonces no entro en la categoría de mujeres asesinables por ser agente del gobierno, eso es discriminación.

—Agente no te sientas mal, claro que eres asesinable, solo que mi Marie no estaría tan molesta si tú y yo hacemos el baile horizontal por tu conexión con el gobierno.

—¿Tienen un fetiche con los agentes federales?

—Nop, pero entiende agente soy un hombre _muy grande_ , y llevo mucho tiempo sin estar con una mujer, así que mi Marie no se molestaría de que pudiera saciarme un poco con alguien.

—Ese comentario tuyo me ha dejado preguntándome, ¿Es que Marie no te visita nunca?

— Como te decía agente Niño bonito Newton— estaba evadiendo la pregunta— el muy hijo de puta no solo tuvo la osadía de mirar a mi mujer sino que también la toco, puedes creerlo, definitivamente ese pedófilo mal nacido quería ser parte de mi colección; mi pobre Marie estaba tan asustada, ella es mujer de un solo hombre y ese remedo de pervertido osaba tocar su trasero respingo, redondo, firme y suculento.

—Al punto por favor.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?, un hombre no puede hablar del hermoso trasero que tiene su mujer.

—Sabes que no es correcto estar hablando de los atributos de una mujer a cualquiera que quiera oírlo.

—Yo no hablo de sus atributos yo estoy enalteciendo y quizás presumiendo de sus maravillosas cualidades físicas, ella tenía una autoestima muy baja agente, no era capaz de verse como realmente era, así que no me molesta presumir a mi hermosa mujer frente a todos.— dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

—No crees que tal vez eso causaba que los demás hombres la miraran

—Una cosa es presumir a tu mujer y otra muy distinta es que esos cerdos asquerosos quisieran tener lo que solo era mío.

—Continua con Newton.

—Bueno tuve que enseñarle una lección claro está, debía aprender cómo tratar a una dama, y más a una dama que ya tiene dueño. Esa vez fue increíble

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque fue la primera vez que compartí mi arte con alguien que realmente me importara— Eso me sorprendió— no me malentiendas agente, para mi mostrar mis obras es importante, pero no era lo mismo que un montón de desconocidos que no significan nada para mí las vieran a que mi hermosa Marie lo hiciera. Por eso, mostrarme ante ella como realmente soy, y que ella me entendiera eso era lo más increíble.

— ¿Y ella te entendió?

— Como ninguna otra persona lo ha hecho agente, se mantuvo a mi lado mientras creaba mi obra, tome al maldito y le corte las manos con las que hozó tocarlo que es mío, puedo decirte que casi no disfrute del proceso debido a lo furia que tenía, luego tome mi cuchillo y le corte esa asquerosidad que tenía entre las piernas. Está bien esa parte si la disfrute, y luego simplemente empecé a clavar el cuchillo en toda su mugrosa piel hasta que no quedara un solo lugar sin estar cubierto de su asquerosa sangre. Pero ni aun así dejaba de mirarla— dijo con furia— el continuaba mirándola, como era posible que aun quisiera a mi ángel, ese adefesio humano aun la deseaba, así que le saque los ojos y seguí apuñalándolo hasta que solo fue una masa roja sin forma, definitivamente una de mis mejores trabajos. Y el final fue mucho más dulce de lo que puedes imaginar.— Dejo de hablar en ese momento y cerró los ojos como si estuviera recordándolo.— Mi Marie vino a mí y me abrazo, luego me tomo del rostro y me beso con la mayor dulzura posible, tomo mi mano y me llevo a tomar una duchas quitando todos los restos de sangre de mi cuerpo, lo hacía con gran dulzura como si temiera que fuera a romperme, luego allí bajo el agua hicimos el amor como si temiéramos que el otros desapareciera.

Claro no hay nada mejor que follar después de asesinar a alguien, pensó ella mientras estudiada a Masen, haberle dicho lo que pensaba si le aseguraría una muerte segura pues el hombre estaba completamente seguro de sus acciones fueron las mejores.

—Y luego como continuaste.

—Marie y yo nos fuimos de ese maldito lugar que la estaba destruyendo día a día, seguimos viajando por el país y nos seguimos encontrando con más cerdos en nuestro camino. Aún recuerdo al pelirrojo que se le insinuó, me encanto cuando deje sus sesos en el pavimento en Idaho, o tipo formal que trato de forzarla en nuestro camino a Arizona.

—Alec Vulturi— respondió ella, ya que realmente ese había sido la razón por la que los crímenes comenzaron a investigarse con mayor profundidad, el poder de la familia Vulturi era tal que habían movido cables para averiguar quién había asesinado a su heredero, si Masen siquiera suelto lo más probable es que esa familia ya se hubiera encargado de él, aunque los Vulturis habían estado bastante tranquilos desde que a Masen se le dio la pena de muerte.

—Ese hijo de puta trato de forzarla agente, si no hubiera estado allí él, la habría violado así que discúlpame si defender el honor de mi mujer es un crimen pues entonces son culpable.

— ¿Qué hiciste con él?

— Si ya sabes para que preguntes, quise ser muy creativo en esta ocasión, así que lo drogue y conduje varios quilómetros hasta casi salir del estado ya sabes dónde estaban las granjas, y encontré un establo abandonado, allí lo tuve amarrado como el animal que era, luego lo amarre a uno de los postes del lugar y lo azote, ya sabes tenía que demostrarle quien mandaba.

— ¿Marie estaba contigo?

—Casi siempre estaba conmigo agente, ella me cuidaba para que no me hiciera daño, después de todo sabe lo apasionado que soy cuando se trata de mi arte, ella estuvo allí y lo peor es que es tan humana que le daba agua a ese maldito bastardo que trato de violarla.

— ¿Te molesto es?

—Claro pero ella es un ángel, así que deje que hiciera, ya que después de todo me ayudaba a mantenerlo con vida un poco más, pero no podía durar mucho. Lo seguí azotando por casi cuatro días, esa mañana le saque los ojos, al medio día le corte todos los dedos, en la tarde le corte las manos y pies, y en la noche si bien ya estaba más allá que de acá corte todo su cuerpo, di de comer sus extremidades a unos cerdos bastante hambrientos de una de las granjas y luego tire lo que quedaba de su cuerpo con mis marcas características en la autopista, no fue gran cosa una vez que ya estaba muerto.

—Que hicieron luego.

—Bueno continuamos viajando, nos topamos con un par de imbéciles más, ambos querían apartar a mi Marie de mí, pero yo estaba para defenderla de esas plagas. A ellos los drogue y los colgué de un árbol a las afueras de New jersey. Era un hermoso árbol de navidad. Tuvimos otros pequeños percances como cuando estuvimos en una playa en Florida, mi pequeño ángel tenía un bañador muy recatado pero aun así eso no les impidió a esos bastardos lanzar su ponzoña, esta vez no fueron halagos así ella si no que la denigraban diciéndole abuela, eso fue tan malo como si quisieran algo con ella, fue devastador la hicieron volverse insegura nuevamente. Tenía que remediarlo de alguna manera, así que me fui de cacería y mi presa serian esos tres malnacidos surfistas que la humillaron. Uno por uno los busque y los lleve a una caseta cerca del mar; los ate a las vigas del techo y les corte con un hacha a fuego vivo las piernas, no quería que escaparan; no podían perderse del espectáculo, iba a demostrarles lo verdaderamente bella que era mi mujer, pues agente frente a esos adefesios mi ángel y yo hicimos el amor. Ellos debían mirar la belleza impresionante de ella.

Bueno ahora si no me quedaba duda, estaba más que loco, follar ante hombres agonizantes.

—Mi mujer estaba más que roja de vergüenza en ese momento pero de que otra manera podía demostrarle lo hermosa que era— de verdad acababa de decir eso, pues habían muchas maneras como no se quizás algo normal, alagarla, llenarla de cumplidos, o conseguirle un buen amansa locos.— Así que lo hicimos frente a ellos, mi dulce parecía un tomate maduro cuando llego al orgasmo, pobrecita no pudo ni siquiera expresarse con sus gritos y gemidos con gusto por la vergüenza. Debo admitir que fui muy dadivoso con esos imbéciles, mira que permitirles que viera a mi mujer sin nada encima, pero como entenderás nadie que se le insinúa a mi mujer se va sin un castigo; imagina lo que les pasa a los que la ven desnuda. Uno a uno fueron cayendo, es que así sería más dulce, ver como muere tu amigo tiene un efecto de angustia y desolación que no puedes lograr con cualquier cosa; la perdida de la esperanza y la resignación que puedes ver en ellos no tiene precio, además de que tiende a engrandecer mi arte. Los destripe, los intestinos sí que podrían servir como cuerda para saltar, y te digo los seres no son hermosos por dentro y por fuera, son una mierda literalmente, ni siquiera me moleste en hacerles mi marca no se lo merecían.

—Entonces continuaste repartiendo tu arte por todo el país Masen, ¿y luego qué?

—Más arte agente, más arte.

—las fechas me indican más víctimas femeninas.

—Eso es otra historia.

— ¿Se vincula en algo con tu detención Masen?— Aun me parecía increíble que después de todo este tiempo evadiendo no solo a los federales y a los Vulturis el simplemente se rindiera y se dejara apresar.

Se quedó callado.

— ¿Toque una tecla sensible?

—Creo que el tiempo se acabó agente.— dijo y en ese momento el teniente Black entro dando por terminada la visita.— Mañana será nuestro último encuentro Agente y tal vez deberías traerme algo, después de todo quieres que desperdicie mi último día en este mundo hablando contigo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero una cajita feliz, con Nuggets de pollo, y que mi juguete de la cajita sea Doris de buscando a Nemo.

— ¿Es enserio?

—Estoy hablando en serio agente.

—Bien veré que puede hacer.

—Y dos órdenes de papitas, quiero muchas papitas no lo olvides.

—No lo olvidare.— dijo mientras se lo llevaban.— Creí que a los presos se les daba una última cena a lo grande antes de morir.— le comento al teniente Black.

—Y así es, pero como ya hemos podido constatar Masen esta lo bastante perturbado como para querer una cajita feliz en lugar de filete.

—Es muy peculiar.

—No cabe duda, será una lástima, no podre verlo mientras le aplican la inyección letal— el miro la cara interrogante de la agente— es mi día libre agente, ¿usted se quedara a la ejecución?

—No realmente, mi trabajo solo llega a obtener datos de el no a quedarme a verlo morir, debo volver a DC mañana mismo.

—En ese caso que tal si la invito a un trago.

—No creo que deba.

—Solo un par de copas agente.

—Teniente no creo poder aún tengo mucho que hacer antes de mañana, y como tan poco tiempo debo saber cuántos más asesinó, y donde se encuentra su cómplice.

— ¿Consideras que dice la verdad?

—no me ha dado razones para no creerle.

—Hay difiero agente, el engaña y asesina no es de confiar, y además no creo que haya alguien en este mundo tan perturbada como para estar con Masen. Me atrevería a creer que son solo alucinaciones suyas; Cuando fue capturado no había nadie con él. Solo son los desvaríos de un demente

—No lo sé, y por eso debo investigar más.

—Si cambia de opinión, o tienes tiempo estaré en el bar Castle de la carretera 56.

—Gracias lo tomare encuentra.

—Hasta pronto agente.

—Hasta pronto teniente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Capi intenso con muchas revelaciones, no me extenderé demasiado por falta de tiempo chicas y chicos, estoy volando y por situaciones personales realmente no sé cuándo será la siguiente actualización, espero q pronto pero ya no depende de mí. Se les quiere.

Gracias a todos los que me añadieron a sus alertas y a sus favoritos, y claro a todos los que me dejaron sus maravillosos comentarios se les quiere un mundo capítulo dedicado solo para ustedes: **Paty Limon** **, Cary, Pili, 1,Sheila, Alexa Hp, soledadcullen, analise, carol, alo-star,** **Guest, jacke94,** **lauritacullenswan y a** **Mel. Swan** **.** Estaré esperando sus opiniones.

Tambien quiero agradecer a mis chicas en Facebook especialmente a **Judy Camacho** y a **Soledad Santander** (soledadcullen) a quienes atormento con adelantos y teorías, jajaja!

Cualquier duda hipótesis o lo que sea déjamelo en tus comentarios que prometo responder a ellos, cuáles son sus impresiones con este psicópata, como les dije esta historia ser bastante corta.

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**


	4. Reglas de Seducción

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 ** _Esta historia tiene violencia y lenguaje vulgar que tal vez no sea del agrado de todos así que manéjese con discreción, aquí se justifica la categoría M del fic._**

 **Reglas de Seducción**

 ** _"El amor y la locura son los motores que hacen andar la vida."_**

 **(Marguerite Yourcenar)**

 _Motel de la Carretera 28 Huntsville (Texas)_

—El plan está en marcha.

— ¡Cállate!

—Solo tienes que dejarme tener el control un poco más y luego el volverá a ti.

— ¿Por qué tienes que tener el control? ¿Por qué te eligió a ti en lugar de a mí?

—Él sabía que yo tendría la cabeza fría en esta situación no como tú qué quieres entrar a ese lugar que sacarlo de manera estúpida. Tienes que pensar y no dejarte llevar por tus pasiones. Ya en muchos problemas nos has metido por tu impulsividad y falta de control, entiende que si vamos a llevar a cabo este plan tú debes estar al margen y cumplir con tu papel en un momento dado. Si no todo se irá a la mierda.

— ¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR ENCERRADA!

—Viste lo que hiciste la última vez que estuviste libre.

—Esa puta se lo merecía, además aun no lo han descubierto. Fui muy cuidadosa.

—Fue algo estúpido que pudo costarnos todo.

—Vete a la mierda, a mi bebe le gustara el video.

—No lo dudo, pero eso no lo ayudara en nada tonta, debes pensar.

—Pues te diré una cosa, estoy harta de que me tengas al margen solo quiero ir allá y quemar ese maldito lugar que me tiene separada de mi bebe.

—Esto no ayuda, solo deja que me encargue de esto y luego todo volverá a ser como antes.

—Más te vale, porque si no funciona tu maldito plan voy hacer que el resto de tu vida sea totalmente miserable.

—Créeme lo sé, solo el hecho de tener que vivir contigo es un verdadero tormento.

—Pues tú no eres una florecita.

—Podrías solo callarte mientras pienso, tengo que mantenerte al margen hasta que el plan termine.

—Si me dejaras aportar mi opinión.

—Tu opinión incluyen raptar, destripar y asesinar a alguien así que discúlpame si no me parecen tus ideas— era difícil tener que lidiar con esta mujer.

—Aunque no lo quieres voy a tomar el control— dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño de ese hotel de mala muerte, acomodándose su nuevo cabello— No vas a poder detenerme, no hoy; necesito salir, es mi oportunidad de vengarme.

—¿De qué te vas a vengar?— le pregunto— no entiendes que puedes arruinar todo por lo que he trabajado, no fue difícil sacarnos de ese infierno, no fue un verdadero tormento cuando nos encerraron allí, no pienso volver a ese maldito lugar y mucho menos por una metida de pata tuya.

—No volverá a pasar, me voy y no podrás detenerme.

—Maldita sea vuelve aquí— le dijo a la puerta del baño la cual estaba cerrada.

—Te quedaras allí mientras yo resuelvo un asuntito, ya sabes raptar, destripar lo usual.

—No te atrevas— respondió una voz detrás de la puerta cerrada.

—Ya me atreví, adiós— dijo caminando hacia la puerta para luego cerrarla, el viento de la noche soplo directo a su rostro, al fin libertad. — creo que iré a divertirme con cierta persona. Llego la hora de jugar, esto es por ti bebe te extraño mucho.

Fue directo hacia el auto, si ese auto hablara que cosas diría, y más el maletero que cosas no conseguirían allí. Se montó en él y condujo a una velocidad imprudente, pero es que si no se divertía ahora esa aguafiestas la encerraría de nuevo y no podría divertirse, no entendía porque se molestaba por mis actos, después de todo gracias a ellos habíamos podido llegar a donde estábamos, estando tan cerca tenía que celebrar, pronto tendría a mi bebe conmigo. Y nadie se iba a interponer.

Pero ahora era el momento de jugar un poco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Bar Castle…_

Después de conducir por la carretera 56 encontré este antro de mala muerte, que mejor lugar para divertirse, este era mi elemento después de todo. Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, los cuales no extrañaba del todo, en ese tiempo siempre había tenido que mantenerme encerrada y ser una mera espectadora hasta que mi bebe me había liberado de esta existencia vacía y común, rodeada de cerdos asquerosos que solo querían quitarme algo que estaba destinado solo para él, yo era toda suya y él era solo mío. Porque nadie lo comprende, él era un ser tan hermoso y tan incomprendido, es un visionario, una gran mente que se adelantó a su época. Porque la gente no se daba cuenta. Se miró en el espejo maquillándose y acomodándose bien su nuevo cabello rubio, ya saben lo que dicen las rubias se divierten más.

Cuando entro al bar hubo siseos por parte de los cerdos, no cabe duda que solo eran unos animales indeseables; que mujer les haría siquiera caso a un hombre que la tratara como un pedazo de carne. En estos años había aprendido muchas cosas y que mi bebe fue el responsable de estos cambios, antes de él simplemente estaba vacía, estaba atrapada en este mundo corrupto y asqueroso.

Fue hasta la barra y pidió una cerveza, no era de estar bebiendo alcohol y mucho menos sola pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, estaba lista; había venido a cazar y no se detendría ahora.

Le dio un trago a su cerveza y Comenzó a estudiar el lugar, debía encontrar a su presa.

Allí estaba a unas cuantas mesas estaba la víctima, esto sería fácil.

Ella lo miro intensamente, pues sabía muy bien como era el juego de la seducción; si quieres tener a un hombre debes seguir mis reglas para seducir, seguro que conseguirás al hombre que quieras, patente pendiente. **Regla número uno:** para seducir debes ser interesante, parecer interesada sin estar interesada, a los hombres les encanta ser el centro de atención de las mujeres y más si estas son hermosas, piensan que son superiores cuando una mujer les presta atención solo a ellos, era cono jugar al juego del gato y el ratón.

Tenía que llamar su atención, siguió mirándolo fijamente, pues solo eso se necesitaba con los hombres básicos.

Fue entonces que sus ojos se encontraron, ella le sonrió y luego quito su mirada volviendo su atención a su cerveza a medio acabar. Ya había tirado el anzuelo, ahora veremos y el pez lo muerde o no. Bebió el resto de su cerveza y esperando que dentro de unos minutos le llegara otra.

—Señorita— el chico de la barra llamo su atención colocándole otra cerveza frente a ella— de parte del caballero de la mesa tres— ella se voltio y volvió a prestarle atención al hombre de la mesa, tomo la cerveza levantándola en su dirección agradeciéndole por ella al hombre, esto fue fácil. Nuevamente se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. **Regla numero dos:** siempre déjalo ansiando más, eso te garantiza tener su atención.

Tres, dos, uno…

—Está ocupado este asiento— lotería, esto es demasiado fácil.

—No. — dije dándole un trago a la cerveza.

—Pareces estar sola— dijo sentándose a su lado

— Si realmente solo quería salir un rato, solo estoy de paso en la ciudad— **Regla número tres:** nada excita más a un hombre que saber que puede tirarse a una tipa que no es del lugar, no habrá reclamos ni escándalos, solo un buen polvo.— Y quería distraerme un rato.

—Bueno no has elegido un muy buen lugar para hacerlo — respondió sonriendo.

— Tienes razón, aunque este lugar acaba de ponerse muy interesante— **Regla número cuatro** alágalo, son cavernícolas si lo haces sentir alagado lo tendrás comiendo en la palma de tu mano.

—Entonces no eres de aquí— comento

—No, soy de Seattle estoy en un viaje de esparcimiento, ya sabes conocer gente nueva hacer cosas diferentes, ser aventurera, no quedarme en la monotonía, entiendes.

—Creo que sí, y a donde te diriges.

—Pues voy rumbo a florida, Creo que necesito un buen baño de sol y mucha vitamina D, y tu eres de aquí.

 **Regla número cinco:** Aunque no te interese un soberano pepino pregunta por su maldita vida, eso te hará ganar más su atención.

—Bueno no realmente soy de DC, estoy aquí por el trabajo.

—Interesante así que DC, que tal la casa blanca.

—muy custodiada por lo que escuche.

—No lo dudo.

— ¿Hay otras cosas más interesantes en DC sabes?

—Sip acabo de conocer una de ellas— **Regla número seis:** coquetea, sedúcele directamente; les encanta ya que creen que estas a un paso de abrirte de piernas para él.

—Gracias— y cayo.

—Debe ser aburrido trabajar en este lugar, no me malentiendas pero es un lugar que le falta diversión para los jóvenes.

— Ciertamente no hay mucho que hacer en un lugar como este, por eso la población joven a migrado con gran rapidez una vez salen de la escuela. Los pocos bares no son suficientes para las mentes jóvenes, lo único interesante es la prisión.

Me estremecí solo de pensar en ese maldito lugar.

—Si debe ser un éxito entre los más jóvenes— dijo sarcásticamente, el hecho de hablar de ese lugar ya le estaba revolviendo el estómago y dando una enorme ganas de asesinar.

—Pues ya nadie se interesa por los psicópatas de la vieja prisión. — Contesto— pero no se puede culpar a los chicos, ellos son solo eso.

—Tienes toda la razón, la juventud es inexperiencia y falta de sentido.

— Pero siendo sinceros si realmente lo mejor que tiene este lugar es una prisión no puedo juzgar a los chicos por querer huir de aquí. — Le respondió ella— las prisiones no son sitos donde puedas llevar a una chica en una cita.

—Demonios y yo que pensé en llevarte allí.

—ja, eso sería muy interesante que haríamos allí hombre DC.

—Hombre DC?— Pregunto —pues tu serias la señorita Seattle

—¡jajaja! Eres gracioso—

—Mi nombre es Jacob— dijo tendiéndole su mano.

—Marie — respondió estrechando su mano— es un placer. — luego dio un último trago a su cerveza acabándola.

—Marco tráele otra cerveza a la señorita y a mi otro whisky — le pidió al bartender, unos momentos después otra cerveza fue puesta frente a ella.

—Gracias

— No es nada— **Regla número siete** : debes incluir el alcohol en la ecuación, mientras más beba tu acompañante más fácil será cumplir con tu propósito, además les crea una falsa seguridad ya que creer que con cada sorbo que das a tu trago, están cada vez más cerca de llevarte a la cama.

—Y bien que hacen para divertirse en este lugar Jacob

— No mucho, acampar, pasar el rato al aire libre, senderismo, barbacoas y muchos bares con alcohol.

—Lo usual, pueblo pequeño.

— ¿Infierno grande no?

—Correcto.

— Bueno no somos tan pequeños, aun no conozco el nombre de la hermana de la prima de la esposa de mi casera que también es la sobrina del barbero de la ciudad. — dijo con gracia.

—como dije pueblo pequeño.

— Más que eso ellos son una gran familia, lo cual es genial.

—Si genial— dijo ella con sarcasmo, claro no hay nada mejor que estar rodeado de tu familia, claro y una mierda; personas en las que confías y que deberían querer tu bien terminan por traicionarte y destrozarte.

La música del bar cada vez era más alta.

—Creo que la música está muy fuerte— comentó ella— ¿Quieres ir a otro lado?

—Depende vamos a divertirnos.

—Pues no tienes ni idea de cuánto nos vamos a divertir. —Dijo en tono seductor, **Regla número ocho** : Sedúcele, tomar la iniciativa les encanta, creen que no puedes esperar por tenerlo, son idiotas y básicos después de todo.

—Vamos entonces. — dijo el poniéndose en pie.

—Vamos— contesto ella levantándose

Ella guio el camino hasta la salida pues no dejaría su auto allí.

—Conoces el Hotel que está en la carretera 28. — realmente llamar a esa pocilga hotel era muy grande pero no podía decirle motel frente a él, eso podría espantar a la presa.

—Si.

—Pues allí me estoy hospedando, vamos allí. — no era una sugerencia, **Regla número nueve:** tu mandas, no debes permitir que él te diga a donde ir, tú decides y el obedece.

—Porque no.

—Pues entonces sígueme Hombre DC.

—Claro señorita Seattle.

Se subieron a sus respectivos autos, ella guiando en todo momento, todo estaba saliendo según el plan.

Llegaron al motel y aparcaron cerca de su cuarto, luego se bajaron y emprendieron el camino hasta el lugar que había rentado.

Busco su llave y abrió la puerta, y apenas la cerro el tipo se le abalanzo, que asco, comenzó a besarla utilizando su asquerosa lengua, hijo de puta, malnacido y lo peor es que tenía que responder a sus besos con fogosidad.

El continuo manoseándola, solo debía recordar que pronto la iba a pagar, lo haría pagar por esta afrenta. Le quito la camiseta dejando a la vista el brasier negro que llevaba, ella debía tomar el control pronto o terminaría haciendo algo lo cual no podía permitir; lo fue empujando hasta la cama haciéndolo caer en esta y ella colocándose sobre el de manera seductora, ella sabía que sus atributos era su mejor carta después de todo, ella se inclinó y beso su cuello hasta llegar a su oído, no hace falta decir que esta acción le produjo unas enormes ganas de vomitar las cuales se incrementaron cuando sintió una de las manos de él en su trasero.

—Creo que hay algo que debo decirte. — dijo hablando en susurro en su oído y luego mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndole estremecer.

— No me digas que eres una asesina en serie— dijo en broma.

— Si lo soy, pero además de eso debo decirte que me gusta jugar rudo— ella respondió sacando las esposas para luego tomar una de sus manos y sujetarla con las esposas.

—Que coincidencia a mí también me encanta jugar rudo.

—Me alegra pero yo voy primero, ok. — con eso tomo su otra mano y la sujeto con otras esposa a los postes de la cama.— vamos a jugar como a mí me gusta— se inclinó y busco en la mesita de noche algo que había preparado especialmente para esa escoria.

Tomo la jeringa con la droga en ella y se la clavó en el cuello.

—Que mierda.

—Lo siento Jakey pero me estas molestando y a mi bebe también así que tengo que sacarte del camino.

— Pero que mierda— dijo mientras trataba de zafarse de las esposas.

—No luches, ya es demasiado tarde, la droga que te acabo de dar me ayudara a mantenerte donde quiero.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Depende de que tan creativa me ponga querido, pero haya alguien más que tiene que cobrárselas contigo, y todo lo que quisiste hacerme. No quedaras impune.

— ¡Suéltame!

—Solo relájate, deja que todo siga su curso— dijo y le coloco una mordaza en la boca. — nadie podrá oír tus gritos. Bienvenido al infierno teniente Black.

Siguió forcejeado pero era inútil. Amarro sus pies con una soga, la droga no tardaría mucho en doparlo, tal vez se divertiría un poco con el antes de que su bebe hiciera su magia.

—Buenas noche Jake— hablo ella dándole un beso en la frente. **Regla número diez:** siempre déjalos satisfecho eso te garantizara que piense en ti, o en su defecto amordázalo y drógalo, y si sigues estos simples diez pasos tendrás al hombre que quieras en tu cama, ahora debes decidir cómo lo quieres en ella.

— ¿Qué mierda hiciste ahora?— otra vez está molesta.

— Solo Salí a divertirme un rato.

—Ese tipo no es el policía.

—Sip, pero te digo esto fue muy fácil una creería que sería difícil de engañar y atrapar pero fue muy simple, no cabe duda de que hombre es hombre sin importar que cargo tenga.

—Estás loca, entiendes que van a buscarlo, están poniendo en riesgo todo por lo que hemos trabajado por una ridiculez tuya.

—Cállate, no vez que esto solo hará las cosas más fáciles y divertidas.

—Esto es estúpido

—Es el policía, es el maldito teniente sabes lo que mi bebe dice de él.

—Más te vale no perjudicar mi plan.

— ¿O qué?

—O voy a encerrarte en el lugar más oscuro que encuentre, luego de que hayas presenciado la muerte de tu bebe por tu culpa.

—Eso no pasara.

—Hasta que el plan esté terminado será mejor que permanezcas encerrada, cuando todo allá terminado cumpliré con mi parte del trato.

—No te atrevas

—Mírame hacerlo— luego de decir eso se hizo el silencio, rebusco entre los bolsillos del pantalón del tipo que ya parecía estar noqueado. Encontró las llaves, bien supongo que me asegurare de que todo cuadre perfectamente con el plan.

Tomo el auto del oficial y fue directo a su casa, no podía dejar ningún cabo suelto, abrió la cochera con el control a distancia y metió el auto en su garaje y luego limpio sus huellas digitales de este. Con todo este problema se le habían olvidado sus juguetes especiales.

Entro en la casa del agente ya que tenía algo muy especial que buscar, algo que terminaría por darles la victoria en esta misión. Lo encontró, el oficial sí que era predecible.

Cuando se disponía a marcharse su teléfono sonó.

—Diga— contesto.

—Marie

— Con ella habla

—Ya todo está listo, mañana es el día.

—Espero que allá sido cuidadoso, detesto cuando las cosas no salen como las planeo entiendes eso.

—claro que lo entiendo, no fallare en mi parte, pero hay algo con lo que no contaron, hay una agente del FBI.

—Crees que no lo sé, yo personal mente me encargaré que la querida agente no se inmiscuya en nuestros planes.

—Entiendo.

—No me falles Seth.

—No lo hare— le contesto colgando.

Salió de la casa, limpiando sus huellas en el proceso. Tenían menos de veinticuatro horas.

No sabía si el plan funcionaria pero pelearía para que así fuera.

Siguió caminado por las calles de esa maldita ciudad hasta que unas luces de un local de comida rápida llamaron su atención.

Porque no pensó mientras entraba en ese lugar, recordando así los viejos tiempos…

Voy a cumplir mi promesa bebe, pase lo que pase.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sé que tal vez no es el capítulo que esperaban y que posiblemente haya sido confuso, pero precisamente es ese el efecto que quiero lograr con este cap.

Ya quiero escuchar sus teorías.

Me disculpo porque no el podido responder a sus Reviews, pero claro que los leo y me encantas cuando me dejan uno, son ustedes los dueños de todo, si no fuera por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia yo no me animaría a actualizar para ustedes.

Quiero agradecer a: Rocio, Pili, Merce, Paty Limon, Cary, soledadcullen, jacke94 y a crysty Katy, chicas ustedes con cada palabra me motivan a actualizar y a sentirme culpable cuando no lo hago jajaja! Este cap es dedicado a ustedes que sin dudar se toman la molestia para comentar y dejarme sus opiniones que son tan especiales para mí. Un agradecimiento especial también a los que me añadieron a sus alertas y favoritos además claro está a los lectores fantasmas

Tambien quiero agradecer a mis chicas en Facebook especialmente a **Judy Camacho** y a **Soledad Santander** (soledadcullen) a quienes atormento con adelantos y teorías, jajaja!

Cualquier duda hipótesis o lo que sea déjamelo en tus comentarios que prometo responder a ellos, cuáles son sus impresiones con este psicópata, como les dije esta historia sera bastante corta.

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**


	5. Outtake: Sangrienta Navidad

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 ** _Esta historia tiene violencia, lenguaje vulgar y contenido sexual que tal vez no sea del agrado de todos así que manéjese con discreción, aquí se justifica la categoría M del fic._**

 **Este Outtake tiene lugar mientras Marie está en el local de comida rápida del capítulo anterior, y no es más que un pequeño recuerdo que tiene de la primera navidad que paso con su bebe.**

 **Sangrienta Navidad.**

 ** _"No soy un demente, sólo soy un excéntrico. A veces ni yo mismo me comprendo."_**

 **(Albert Fish)**

Ella estaba allí sentada mirando por la ventana mientras bebía su café, mirando a la gente pasar por la calle, las personas simplemente pasaban, nada llamaba realmente su atención hasta que lo vio, en el almacén del frente estaban colocando una decoración colorida y luces, es cierto se aproximaba la navidad en unas cuantas semanas.

Navidad una fiesta que en su infancia no había sido tan relevante, no hasta que había llegado el. Aun recordaba la primera noche buena y navidad que había pasado junto a su bebe.

Como podrías olvidar uno de los eventos más significativos y especiales, ese hombre tenía maneras diferentes de demostrar sus emociones, y sus celos extremos, pero aun así hacia que cualquier mujer se sintiera más que deseada y valorada…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Noche buena. Denver colorado._

 _Como ya era costumbre en esa singular pareja estaban visitando uno de los bares locales, esa era su vida, a menos a que Edward le diera uno de sus ataques artísticos, o que alguno de esos animales asquerosos tratara de acercarse a ella; si eso ocurría la escoria tenía que pagar por tocar lo que solo le pertenecía a él._

 _Estaban jugando al billar, o más bien restregarse en público, después de todo esos dos no tenían ninguna clase de pudo se amaban como para estar prestando atención a las convenciones de la sociedad para ellos lo más importante era tenerse el uno al otro. Y si dependía de Edward Masen el lucharía para que nadie lo separara de su mujer._

 _Les gustaba coquetearse el uno al otro, y no eran para nada discretos, como esperas que los hombres no miren a tu mujer si casi le levantabas la blusa frente a ellos; pues muy fácil él estaba marcado su territorio, esta era su mujer así que no tenían que estar mirándola._

 _—Bebe tengo sed— le dijo ella._

 _—Ya te traeré algo de beber nena. — respondió para luego besarla con pasión y luego dirigirse a la barra del bar._

 _Ella continuo jugando aunque no era ni de lejos tan divertido como cuando su bebe estaba tras ella orientándola y enseñándole como jugar._

 _Fue entonces que sintió una mira fija en ella, ella se volteo y fue cuando vio al hombre rubio casi sobre ella, él la miraba de manera predadora como si ella fuera un delicioso postre que iba a devorar._

 _—Vaya chica, estoy mirándote desde el otro lado del lugar, y no sabes cómo me has puesto— el tipo rubio la tenía acorralada contra la mesa de billar, donde estaba su bebe, este tipo quería devorarla— Que tal si tú y yo nos vamos a un lugar más privado._

 _—Vengo con alguien— respondió ella mientras trataba de buscar a Edward._

 _—No te preocupes por él, se va a divertir también— contesto mientras apuntaba en dirección a la barra, donde una mujer bajita se restregaba contra su Edward, como se atrevía esa cualquiera a tocar lo que era suyo, esa miserable— Vamos nena, ven conmigo._

 _—Eso no pasara, déjame— le ordeno, él le estaba tocando, la sostenía por los brazos estaba más que fúrica._

 _—Te aseguro que te vas a divertir mucho igual que ese tío esta noche— Como se atrevía a insinuar que su hombre se iría con otra mujer que no fuera ella, ahora sí que estaba más que molesta._

 _Y ella no era la única._

 _Edward solo había ido a la barra para obtener un trago para regresar con su muñeca, pero ahora era acosado por una loca demente._

 _—Anda bebe vamos a divertirnos— repetía ella._

 _—Ya le dije estoy con alguien, y además no estoy interesado_

 _—Pero tu amiga se va a divertir mucho sin ti— respondió ella. Edward no entendía a lo que ella se refería hasta que volvió su vista hasta donde había dejado a su mujer, un maldito miserable la tenía acorralada contra la mesa, hijo de puta, nadie tocaba lo que era suyo y vivía para contarlo._

 _Él se quitó a esta puta de encima y fue al auxilio de su mujer._

 _— ¡Suélteme! estoy con alguien— la escucho decir, él se aproximó y tomo al tipo dándole un puñetazo en la cara, como osaba a tocar lo que le pertenecía bastardo asqueroso._

 _—Pero que mierda te pasa— respondió el rubio tratando de defenderse del próximo puñetazo._

 _—Miserable bastardo aléjate de mi mujer— espeto Edward furico, esta sí que era una afrenta para él, ya lo había repetido en más de una ocasión nadie tocaba a su mujer.— No permito que nadie ponga sus asquerosas manos sobre ella._

 _—Oye niño bonito cálmate, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo. — Dijo el rubio el cual ya tenía el labio partido— además ella quería venir conmigo, después de todo tu parecías bastante ocupado._

 _—Mentira— respondió Edward— ella jamás se iría con una alimaña como tú, y por supuesto que yo no me divertiría con tan poca cosa, como la puta que tienes tú y hace tu trabajo sucio— el rubio lo miro sorprendido era más que obvio que él había acertado— si lo sé, sé que mandaste a esa puta a distraerme, pero crees que una vez que has comido filete de primera vas a querer comer sobras._

 _—Eres un…_

 _—Señores— llamo la atención uno de los guardias del bar, están alterando el orden de este establecimiento, así que les pido que se retiren ahora._

 _—Jazzy— llamo la chica que había tratado de seducirlo— Debemos irnos._

 _—Si al fin que ni era para tanto— respondió el aludido y salieron del lugar._

 _Edward tomo a su mujer y la llevo hasta su auto, temblaba de la furia como se atrevían a tocarla._

 _—Bebe, estoy bien— dijo ella una vez estuvieron dentro del auto, él la miro y se abalanzó sobre sus labios, dándole lo que ambos necesitaban, estar juntos; mordió sus labios metió su lengua dentro de ella tocándola por completo reclamándola, marcándola como suya. Si fuera por él le haría el amor allí mismo pero sabía que ahora tenía una misión, ese bastardo soltó a la bestia._

 _—Voy a matarlo._

 _—Bebe._

 _—No voy a permitir que se quede impune después de que te tocara, esto no se va a quedar así. — dijo el mientras ponía andar el vehículo, debía encontrarlos, y así lo hizo los vio subir a su auto, pero él no quería que nadie los interrumpiera, pronto seria navidad y tenía que darles un gran regalo. Los siguió hasta que se detuvieron en una casa en los suburbios, pero mira que sorpresa; la casa era linda y con decoración navideña, pero quien lo hubiera creído de ese par. — Mira lo que tenemos aquí._

 _—Parece que las apariencias engañan._

 _Esperaron hasta que entraran en la casa para ponerse en marcha._

 _—Ya sabes que hacer nena— ella asintió mientras se colocaba los guantes negros y la pequeña caja plateada que tenía a sus ayudantes líquidos._

 _—Lo se bebe— fue su respuesta mientras bajaba del auto y se aproximaba a la casa, su chica tenía una misión que cumplir, ella le permitiría entrar y vengarse._

 _Espero un rato, sabía que ella no le fallaría._

 _Ella había entrado por la puerta trasera, iba preparada con la jeringa en la mano derecha, esperando cruzarse con alguna de las dos alimañas aunque secretamente quería cruzarse con esa malnacida que había tratado de seducir a su bebe._

 _Avanzo por la casa con precaución, lista para cualquier cosa._

 _Entonces la vio esta de espaldas a ella, en la cocina, iba a aproximarse pero el rubio apareció y tuvo que esconderse._

 _—Voy a tomar un baño Alice— le dijo besándola para luego alejarse._

 _Esta era su oportunidad, ella estaba desprotegida no lo vería venir, se colocó detrás de ella y sin ninguna contemplación inserto la aguja de la jeringa en su cuello. La droga haría lo suyo, la enana trato de defenderse pero ella era más fuerte y con más experiencia por lo que no tuvo oportunidad._

 _Quería hacerla pagar pero hacerlo ahora no le daría la misma satisfacción que hacerlo con su bebe._

 _Cuando la duende detuvo su lucha la amarro con un cable que corto de uno de sus lujosos electrodomésticos y la dejo en el suelo. Siguió su camino por la casa hasta que llego a la entrada y procedió abrir la puerta para que su bebe entrara._

 _Cuando él la vio en la entrada se movió con rapidez el juego estaba comenzando, se iba a divertir muchísimo y se vengaría de quien había tratado de deshonrar a su mujer._

 _Edward tomo su enorme bolsa de trabajo y entro en la casa como el dueño de ella, deteniéndose solo para cerrar la puerta y darle un fogoso beso a su mujer. Era como si él estuviera volviendo de un largo día de trabajo y su hermosa mujer lo estuviera esperando, recibiéndolo después de un día duro._

 _— ¿Dónde está?_

 _—Dijo que se daría un baño, así que supongo que arriba bebe._

 _—No te muevas de aquí nena. — le ordeno mientras tomaba una de las jeringas ese maldito no sabría que lo había golpeado._

 _—Como digas amor._

 _El subió las escaleras y siguió el ruido de la ducha, hasta dar con el cuarto de baño, estaba listo para comenzar, lo haría pagar por su afrenta hacia su mujer, suya y solo de él, que el muy maldito no apreciara y no le importara que otro tocara a su mujer ese era su puto problema pero con lo de él nadie se metía y mucho menos con su mujer, él era muy posesivo y no le gustaba compartir._

 _Lo vio por medio de la cortina de baño; esto será divertido. Hizo a un lado la cortina sorprendiendo al tipo._

 _—Buenas noche cabrón de mierda— dijo mientras clavaba la jeringa en el cuello de ese miserable, lucho o por lo menos lo intento pero fue inútil, después de unos minutos cayo, bien ahora venía la parte divertida. Busco la bata de baño, no iba a permitir que ese desgraciado quisiera corromper a su dulce ángel, no tenía importancia que él se encontrara inconsciente o no._

 _Lo bajo por las escaleras sin tener el mayor cuidado, y al decir esto es que el desgraciado pudo habérsele caído como ocho veces, y que probablemente le golpeara con toda superficie filosa de la casa, se lo merecía el maldito._

 _Una vez llego a la planta baja lo dejo en la mesa del comedor, donde su nena a había encontrado varios cables que servirían para amarrarlo, como amaba a esa mujer, no necesitaba comunicarse con palabras ya que ellos se conocían a la perfección._

 _—Aquí tienes bebe— dijo ella mientras le pasaba uno de los cables, el procedió a amarrarlo contra la mesa, no se movería de allí. — ¿Qué haremos con ella?— pregunto entonces._

 _—depende nena, ¿Qué quieres hacer tu con ella?— él le pregunto a su vez, era excitante, su nena nunca había participado tan activamente en una de sus obras, normalmente ella se hacía cargo de la entrada y dopaba a cualquier potencial amenaza pero de allí no pasaba, es acaso que quería participar en su arte con él._

 _—Ella te toco, se te insinuó— respondió ella y empezó atar a la mujer a otra mesa— no merece un castigo también._

 _— Claro que lo merece._

 _—tu eres mío bebe._

 _—Solo tuyo nena y de nadie más— dijo el abalanzándose nuevamente a sus labios._

 _Estuvieron un rato así, restregándose el uno al otro, cual animales en celo; pero sabían que tenía que terminar un trabajo antes de poder relajarse y festejar su primera navidad como se debe._

 _Fue hasta la cocina y busco agua fría, nada despierta más rápido que un baño de con agua helada._

 _Volvió a la sala donde sus futuras obras de arte estaban estaba atadas y sin ninguna clase lastima les hecho el agua helada ambos; en seguida hubo una reacción de parte de los dos aunque aún seguían lo suficientemente atolondrados y por sus caras de desconcierto no tenían ni idea de en qué problema estaban metido._

 _—Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí, al cabrón y a su puta— dijo Edward con desdén— Están listo para pagar por su falta._

 _— ¡Pero que mierda te pasa, que hacen ustedes aquí!— exclamo el rubio_

 _— Hemos venido porque nos la debes marica, nadie se mete con mi mujer y vive para contarlo, nadie se le puede insinuar a menos a que esté listo para morir. Y es hora de que pagues, eres de las peores alimañas que he visto, usas a tu mujer; no la respetas eres despreciable— dijo asqueado— Y tu mujer como permites que esa mierda te humille de esa manera, no eres mejor que él._

 _—No quería hacerlo._

 _—Pero lo hiciste_

 _—Yo no quería._

 _—Lo hiciste— esta vez ella tomo la palabra— Y te metiste con mi hombre, no me gusta compartir, él es solo mío y de nadie más._

 _—No lo has podido decir mejor nena— dijo el mientras sacaba el hacha, hoy más que arte hoy era por venganza hoy sería más abstracto, hoy seria apasionado. Busco otra hacha de su bolsa y se la tendió a su nena— Únete cuando te sientas lista amor._

 _Edward se aproximó hasta el rubio._

 _—Voy a enseñarte una lección— dijo mientras pasaba el filo del hacha contra el pecho de ese maldito. — Llego la hora— hundió muy suavemente la hoja del hacha en su estómago— esto te dolerá muchísimo; esta vez fue a sus pies y sin ninguna contemplación corto su pie derecho, el rubio grito, como le encantaban esos gritos. — Ahora vamos con el otro.— comento con una sonrisa mientras cortaba el otro pie, no cabe duda de que disfrutaba ver como todo se teñía de rojo. — Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras pero como tus vecinos están celebrando la noche buena hay mucha música y muchos están ausentes no te contengas, GRITA— ahora corto los dedos de su mano izquierda._

 _—No por favor, no más— dijo la chica atada totalmente aterrorizada por lo que ese loco le estaba haciendo a su pareja._

 _—Tu cállate, no interrumpas a mi bebe— dijo ella tomando el hacha con fuerza; pero dudo._

 _—Tómala con fuerza— dijo Edward colocándose detrás de ella, y tomando con ella el hacha, mientras además besaba su cuello, si el hombre era multitareas— afianzarte._

 _— ¡No por favor!_

 _—Ignórala, cuando escuches sus gritos, gritos que tu estas provocando tendrás una satisfacción tremenda; es como tener un orgasmo._

 _—Tan bueno así— respondió ella mientras se restregaba contra su miembro que ya tenía una media erección. — Tanto como los que tú me das._

 _—Nena los que yo te doy jamás podrás compararlos, sabes que me aplico y que soy el mejor— le contesto petulante— pero aun así es muy gratificante; así que ahora concentra toda tu fuerza— la instruyo susurrándole en el oído— bien, decide donde cortaras y luego con fuerza clávala en el lugar._

 _Ella hizo lo que él le decía, junto su fuerza y clavo el hacha en el pie izquierdo de la chica, ella grito._

 _— ¡Lo hice!— grito eufórica._

 _—Si lo hiciste nena— se sentía tan orgulloso de su mujer, en este preciso momento estaban más cerca que nunca.— Te amo._

 _—Y yo a ti Bebe— respondió ella besándole, luego de eso cada uno tomo su lugar con su respectiva víctima, no hace falta decir que lo que siguió fue mucha sangre y extremidades cortadas, ambos dejaron las cabezas a lo último._

 _La cabeza de Jasper cayó cerca de los pies de ella, de manera juguetona la tomo por su cabello rubio y se la ofreció a su Edward._

 _— Feliz navidad Bebe— dijo ya que eran pasadas las doce del veinticinco de diciembre._

 _El tomo la cabeza y la lanzo a un lado para tomarla a ella en brazos sin importarle en absoluto que estuvieran cubiertos de sangre y que en esa sala estuvieran los restos desmembrados de esa pareja._

 _Edward la cargo y ella enredo las piernas a su alrededor, se besaban con pasión sin importarles nada más._

 _El subió las escaleras con ella en brazos. Busco la habitación y entro en ella, en ningún momento sus labios dejaron los suyos. Una vez llegaron a la habitación la lanzo en la cama._

 _—Te necesito nena._

 _—Y yo a ti Bebe. — le respondió quitándole la camisa._

 _Ambos sabían que no sería suave, lo necesitaban rápido y violente, necesitaban descargar la adrenalina después de su matanza._

 _Él le quito su camiseta y el brasier y procedió atacar sus pechos, mordiendo sus pezones erguidos, era brusco como ambos lo querían, ella no se quedaba atrás entre gemidos y gritos de placer iba despojándolo de sus pantalones y acariciando su miembro ya listo para ella. El siguió bajando por su estómago dejando un rastro de besos, quito sus pantalones llevándose también su ropa interior dejándola total y completamente expuesta para él, ella estaba a su merced como a él le gustaba, siempre dispuesta para él._

 _Edward como buen amante que se jactaba de ser por muy rápido que quisiera ir y enterrarse dentro de su mujer no lo haría sin antes darle placer. Así que con eso en mente metió su rostro entre eso hermosos y cremosos muslos, beso sus labios más íntimos y los abrió para su lengua, mordisqueo ese pequeño botón de placer y fue recompensado con los gemidos de su chica, además de una de sus manos que lo retenía contra ella, sin mencionar que sus caderas no dejaban de buscar las caricias que lengua le estaba dando._

 _—BEBE._

 _—Aguanta nena. — dijo mientras hundía uno de sus dedos en ella, primero uno y luego otro y otro, su mujer ya estaba lista para recibirlo. Pero primero la llevo al borde del orgasmo. La volvió loca hasta que ella no pudo más, quería que le suplicara, que rogara por él._

 _—BEBE TE NECESITO_

 _—Que necesitas cielo— dijo contra su clítoris._

 _—A ti dentro de mi cariño._

 _—Di lo entonces amor._

 _—Edward FOLLAME._

 _—Tus deseos son ordenes— respondió incorporándose, y de una sola embestida se adentró en ella, maravilloso fue recibido por la estreches y humedad de su mujer. La embistió con fuerza, no estaban para ninguna clase de sutileza a estas alturas ambos necesitaban desahogarse, Ambos se necesitaban._

 _Ed puso las piernas de su chica en sus hombros cambiando el Angulo y llegando mucho más profundo en ella. Esto era su paraíso personal no había nada mejor que estar entre las piernas de tu mujer._

 _Siguió moviéndose de manera frenética, los gemidos de su mujer cada vez se hacían más fuertes, estaba seguro de que pronto llegaría al clímax; entonces cambiaron de posición, la coloco arriba de el sin salir de ella; ella lo miro desde su nueva posición jadeante y sudorosa, simplemente hermosa._

 _Comenzó a cabalgarlo primero con suavidad, apenas un movimiento de caderas, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo sus movimientos se incrementaron, él fue al encuentro de sus caderas, como era costumbre en ellos toda suavidad quedo dejada de lado y el instinto y el frenesí sexual tomo el control total, el la tomo de las caderas con fuerza y la impulso a ir mucho más rápido, él estaba cerca pero no llegaría solo, primero siempre iría su mujer. Metió una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos y volvió a acariciar su botón de placer, ella se estremeció y se movió con rapidez buscando su liberación y la consiguió, él la sintió contraerse a su alrededor lo que gatillo su propio orgasmo. Ella cayó sobre él, él la abrazo aun dentro de ella, ambos luchaban por regularizar sus respiraciones, sus encuentros siempre eran así de satisfactorios pero el hecho de que su Marie se le uniera en su arte hoy había logrado que el placer se incrementara aún más._

 _Allí en esa cama, con los restos de sus víctimas abajo solo estaban ellos dos, el mundo fuera no importaba si se tenían el uno al otro._

 _—Feliz navidad Nena— dijo el besándola._

 _—Feliz navidad bebe Te amo— ella respondió correspondiendo a sus besos._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Marie seguía allí atrapada en su recuerdo, ese había sido un momento muy intenso entre ellos. Ambos habían pasado momento únicos, habían ganado tanto y…

— ¡Mama, mama! Mira un perrito —Al otro lado de la calle un niño gritaba con entusiasmo mientras acariciaba a un pequeño perro de la tienda de mascotas, inocencia.

Simplemente inocente.

Con Edward había ganado mucho, pero también había perdido cosas que jamás recuperaría, muchas de ellas el mundo se había encargado de quitárselas.

Pero ahora que estaba cerca de cumplir con su objetivo, iba encargarse de hacer pagar a los responsables de todo su dolor.

Sería la hora de su retribución, solo tenía que ser paciente y sentarse a disfrutar como las últimas piezas de su plan iban encajando.

Siguió mirando a ese inocente niño y recordando lo que nunca pudo ser…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD** , tarde pero aquí está mi regalo de navidad para todas ustedes, aunque es un Outtake sé que rebele una que otra cosita que será muy relevante pronto.

Que les pareció, no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir lemons espero que este no haya salido tan mal. Déjenme sus opiniones que para mí son muy importantes.

Quiero agradecer a: **karen McCarthy, Paty Limon, soledadcullen, eliananayara, crysty Katy, Rocio, Karen CullenPattz, Pili, Patty, eliananayara y a Duende Cullen**, gracias chicas por sus comentarios siempre son una fuente de inspiración y me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

También agradezco a mis chicas en Facebook especialmente a **Judy Camacho** y a **Soledad Santander** (soledadcullen) a quienes atormento con adelantos y teorías, jajaja! Y que esta vez atormente con mis adelantos calientes jajaja!

Cualquier duda hipótesis o lo que sea déjamelo en tus comentarios que prometo responder a ellos, cuáles son sus impresiones con este psicópata.

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**


	6. Como nacen los monstruos (Parte I)

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi autoría…**

 ** _Esta historia tiene violencia, lenguaje vulgar y contenido sexual que tal vez no sea del agrado de todos así que manéjese con discreción, aquí se justifica la categoría M del fic._**

 **Como Nacen los Monstruos**

 **Parte I**

 ** _"_ Yo soy la proyección de la mentira en que vives, júzgame y senténciame pero siempre estaré viviendo en ti."**

 **(Charles Manson)**

 _Penitenciaría Estatal de Texas en Huntsville (WallsUnit)_

Tercer y último día en el que visitaba este lugar, hoy era el último día de un hombre que no había hecho más que cosas horrible a la humanidad y que alegaba que todo era por su arte, sujetos como el no merecían compasión de ningún tipo, esta noche después de casi siete años encerrado y de intentar varias apelaciones que habían sido negadas, hoy después de tanto sufrimiento impartido a las víctimas y familiares al fin hoy se le pondría fin.

Había estado pensando en eso mientras compraba la maldita cajita feliz, los Nuggets de pollo y las papitas, porque hacia eso, estamos hablando de un maldito narcisista, egocéntrico, hijo de puta que no ha tenido respeto por ningún ser que respire; pero aun así allí estaba ella trayéndole lo que había pedido, la última voluntad de un hombre así sea alguien tan enfermo como Masen no debía ser pasada por alto, bajo del auto tomando su bolso del asiento del copiloto, abrió el maletero y busco unos expedientes que tenía allí.

—Buenas Agente Swan — dijo un guardia de seguridad— Soy el oficial Seth Clearwater y yo la acompañare en la ausencia del teniente Black.

—Gracias oficial Clearwater.

—Permítame ayudarla con eso —dijo mientras tomaba las carpetas y ella apenas y cerraba el maletero suavemente. — Parece tener muchas cosas hoy.

—Bueno hoy será mi última visita, así que pensé que tenía que sacar todos los temas que pudiera en esta última visita; ya no habrá más oportunidades, además la mayoría de estos archivos se quedaran con ustedes aquí, lo que en realidad necesito es la carpeta verde de arriba— dijo señalándosela al oficial.

—Tiene toda la razón agente, hoy el mundo al fin descansara de otro loco.

—Pero desafortunadamente siempre vendrá otro loco oficial, aunque no queramos que ocurra siempre habrá otro enfermo para tomar el lugar del anterior, pero al menos las familias que sufrieron por culpa de este tendrán un cierra, que si bien no les devuelve a sus muertos por lo menos sentirán algo de justicia.

—ciertamente — contesto el oficial mientras escoltaba a la agente por los pasillos de la prisión, comprobaron como ya era costumbre sus credenciales, una vez pasaron las inspecciones reglamentarias continuaron hasta la sala de interrogatorio, se detuvieron frente a una puerta blindada a la espera de que el guardia de seguridad la abriera, tras esta se escuchaba una tv que parecía estar transmitiendo las noticias.

 _"Se han localizado los restos de una mujer en el motel a las a fueras de la ciudad cerca de la carretera 45, según las fuentes oficiales lo único que se recuperó fueron el torso piernas y brazos de la víctima, aún se desconoce la identidad de esta mujer, el cuerpo forense se están encargando de confirmar la identidad de esta desconocida además la policía local está haciendo rastreos con el fin de dar con las partes faltantes del cuerpos. Los locales aseguran no a ver visto nada irregular en el área, la policía pide a la comunidad estar al pendiente y lanzar una alerta por cualquier persona sospechosa en el área, seguiremos informando"_

—Bueno no ese loco no ha dejado este mundo y ya apareció otro— dijo el oficial Clearwater.

—Como le dije oficial siempre habrá otro.— es que enserio el mundo no podía estar un minuto tranquilo antes de que apareciera otro psicópata, si no estuviera segura que Masen estaba encerrado pensaría que él era el responsable su victimologia tenía mucha semejanza, pero como este loco seguía aquí, lo más probable era que se tratara de un imitador, o es que acaso alguien pensó que haciendo eso la policía creería que masen era inocente, pues si ese era el caso el asesino está más que loco, estaba demente. Edward Masen era culpable con cada fibra de su cuerpo y mente.

Siguió adelante, después se preocuparía por el otro sociópatas loco que estaba al asecho. Le realizaron la requisa correspondiente, por favor quien en su sano juicio entraría a este lugar con alguna clase de arma, o era tonto o quería morir, revisaron su bolso y pertenecías; basta decir que hasta la cajita feliz los Nuggets de pollo y las papitas también de las cuales el guardia robo algunas, sé que el prisionero era peor que la escoria pero no era para robarle su última voluntad, era lo único que había pedido, pudo pedir una cabeza de cerdo o beber la sangre de una virgen; pero había pedido algo tan tonto que le pareció despreciable no cumplirlo. Aunque Masen no fuera un santo era un hombre a las puertas de la muerte y ella no movería un dedo para sacarlo de esa situación pero no le negaría esa tontería a ese idiota. Guardo la cajita feliz ya que sabía que si se la daba en ese preciso momento probablemente se negaría a hablar o peor, podía mantener toda la conversación con la boca llena y definitivamente sabía que eso pasaría ya que le molestaría y si había algo que ella había descubierto de ese hombre era que le gustaba molestar a otros.

Tomo la cajita feliz y lo demás y la guardo en una bolsa termica que había traído, no se las daría hasta que tuviera sus respuestas luego que se atragantara.

—Oficial creo que aquí es donde debemos dejar los archivos que traje— le dijo ella mientras le señalaba la puerta identificada El oficial Clearwater asintió y entraron y encontraron con el oficial a cargo. — Creo que estos nos suyos sé que deben quedarse con su expediente completo y al de algunas de sus víctimas así que aquí les traje el papeleo.

—Gracias muy amable de su parte— dijo sarcásticamente el oficial— Como si necesitáramos más de ese loco.

—Si soy sincera el mundo entero ya tuvo más que suficiente de él.

Una vez dejaron los expedientes y tomo su carpeta verde donde guardaba varias de las cosas que trataría el día de hoy.

Siguieron avanzando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la conocida sala. Entro y se preparó para lo que venía.

—Agente le traerán a Masen en unos minutos, tiene hasta las seis de la tarde, su ejecución es la las siete treinta, aproveche su tiempo porque el de él ya se acabó.— le informo el oficial Clearwater

—Gracias lo tomare en cuenta.— respondió ella, no se entendía, porque si sabía que hoy era el último día de ese asesino que no se merecía ni la hora porque sentía cierta tristeza, suponía que era por el hecho de que una vida llegaría a su fin, pero como sentir lástima por alguien tan repugnante como él; pero ciertamente la llegada de Masen cambio un poco su forma de pensar, el entraba con las ínfulas de un rey que vestía su mejores galas en lugar de overol naranja y las cadenas. El tipo no tenía reparo y merecía su destino de eso ella estaba más que segura.

— ¡Agente cisne!— dijo con efusividad y parecía querer tirársele encima, pero el guardia no lo permitiría ¿verdad?, ella no era muy fanática de recibir abrazos de asesinos en serie que están condenados a muerte.

—Masen— respondió con simpleza mientras ese loco se sentaba frente a ella. — Parece que lo llevas bien.

—Agente como debería llevarlo, llorando y haciendo una pataleta por una falsa inocencia, no voy a renegar de mi obra, ya que mi arte trascenderá durante mucho tiempo incluso cuando yo ya no esté en este mundo, la gente recordara mi nombre, inspirare a las futuras generaciones y luego vendrá otro artista quizás tan grande como yo pero nunca mejor eso te lo puedo asegurar; yo soy único mi querida agente— Dijo con presunción— Y te aseguro que este día será recordado por muchos como el día que obtuve mi libertad; mis obras no morirán ellas seguirán no lo dudes, mi arte nunca se detendrá.

—Desafortunadamente siempre habrá otro psicópata como tú, pero no dudes que lo atraparemos y va a tener tú mismo destino, y el siguiente será igual, y el que le sigue; estamos en un círculo vicioso Masen pero no nos detendremos, seguiremos luchando por que este mundo sea mejor.

El la miro con altanería, es que acaso la agente Swan en serio pensaba eso, es que acaso creía que este mundo asqueroso tendría remedio pues si era así era mucho más ingenua de lo que pensaba.

—Esto es lo que es agente, el mundo no le importa nada nadie, crees que al mundo le importo cuando asesine a esas mujeres, crees que alguien habría ido en auxilio de esas personas— esta era la primer vez que lo veía tan serio— Quieres creer que aún existe bondad dentro de las personas, quieres creer que los monstruos son aquellos que roban, secuestran y asesinan, pero la gran verdad es que la sociedad es el monstruo, es que una mujer pobre que roba para alimentar a su familia es un monstruo.

—No pero…

—Es que acaso un niño muriendo en una será en la calle de hambre y solo, es un monstruo por no tener familia, o una niña que se vende para llevarse algo a la boca es que ella también es un monstruo entonces— reflexiono— tu labor de buena samaritana está mal dirigida agente, crees en serio que somos un problema, al gobierno no le interesa nada a menos que te metas con sus políticos de mierda, les encanta que limpien un poco las cosas, ya sabes matar prostitutas y vagabundos; es que crees que los de arriba no están metidos en cosas ilícitas, tratas de blancas, secuestros de niños, ventas de órganos en el mercado negro, drogas; es que acaso piensas que los altos mandos te permitirán limpiar el mundo que ellos mismos están ensuciando, te harán creer eso, pero lo que en realidad harán es crear más fuentes de suciedad que ellos podrán explotar. No creas que la gente de arriba mirara hacia abajo, ellos ya lo tienen todo y no les importa a quienes están pisoteando con tal y se mantengan dónde están, y si eso les da alguna clase de dinero extra mejor. Así que antes de ponerte de un lado considera mejor cual es el peor de los dos, puede que tú misma te sorprendas con la respuesta a esa pregunta.

— ¿hay algo aquí verdad?— pregunto sabiendo ciertamente que había algo tras sus palabras, quizás fuera el momento de conocerlo solo a él de ir al principio, quizás hoy por ser el final debíamos volver a sus comienzos, no a sus asesinatos sino a lo que los detono; Lo que ya había averiguado de él era que su padre era violento y que había comenzado a estudiar medicina coaccionado por él; además de que la muerte de su padre había detonado todo esto no sabía nada.— Esto tiene que ver con tu padre.

—Agente me ofende que creas que el donador de esperma tiene algo que ver con mi arte, si así fuera te aseguro con no sería arte seria pura mierda.— lo que más le molestaba era que quisiera darle crédito al donador de esperma, el siempre había pensado y seguiría pendan que lo mejor que ese hombre hizo era a él. — Ese hombre no fue nada importante para mí, solo me detenía, solo me reprimía

— ¿Te controlaba, de qué manera lo hacía?— pregunto muy interesada, este era el momento que descubriría quien era realmente Edward Masen y que lo había llevado a todo esto.— ¿Te golpeaba, abusaba de ti de alguna manera?

—Y es allí donde es rompecabezas de la suciedad encaja en mi vida no agente— dijo sarcásticamente— La sociedad no vio lo que tenía que ver y ahora cuando ya es demasiado tarde trata de entender que fue lo que paso, pero no asume la culpa porque está podrida y sin remedio pero quiere remendar sus fallas pero no corregirlas, solo opacarlas con una definición vana de justicia que a nadie le ha servido ni le servirá nunca.

— ¿qué fue lo que no hizo por ti?— Pregunto ella, tal vez este sádico era un reflejo de algo más.

—Nada, eso fue lo que hizo— respondió apretando los dientes— prefirió mirar a otro lado, porque como le digo yo la suciedad se cubre entre la misma inmundicia del mundo, pero mientras tengas un cargo y una ropa bonita se te respeta y no mira tus fallas.

— ¿Qué paso?

—La sociedad ignora a los animales en las calles, a los niños maltratados a las esposas abusadas por sus esposos sedientos de poder.

— ¿Tiene que ver con tu padre no?

—Tenia poder agente, se ocultaba a simple vista detrás de la fachada del buen doctor que ayuda a todos, impecable en apariencia y si a eso le sumas que donaba cuantiosas cantidades de dinero además de tener contactos con poder, eso te hace intocable, misteriosamente tus faltas desaparecen. Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana si sabes mover los hilos adecuados; y nadie puede decir lo contrario ni siquiera tu propia esposa.— callo mientras recordaba esos momentos con impotencia— Podías golpearla, a ella y en ocasiones a tu hijo de 6 años, ella recibía la peor parte claro, abusaba de ella una y otra vez, si llegaba a casa y la comida no está lista le tocaba un castigo, si la tenía lista y tibia otro castigo, si sus camisas no estaban planchadas y dobladas a la perfección se venía una paliza monumental que no la dejaría caminar durante días, muchos dirían que ella era una adicta a comprar maquillaje, pues con cada visita al súper venía con las víveres y la respectiva cajas con maquillaje todo para ocultar el horror que se vivía en esa casa de paredes blanca y jardín impecable.

—Ella no hizo nada.

—Una vez él la golpeo con mucha fuerza, tendría 10 años, su tan fuerte que partió una de sus costillas y se asustó ya que debían llevarla al hospital, era pequeño pero supongo que ver tantas cosas me hacían entender ciertas cosas, y sabía que en el hospital podrían descubrir todo, ya que él siempre me decía que no dijera nada o mama y yo la pasaríamos peor. Pero ahora se sabría la verdad, al fin.— aun podía recordar a la perfección ese momento, nunca lo olvidaría porque allí fue cuando entendía cómo funcionaba el mundo— en el hospital la atendieron le hicieron las radiografías y preguntaron aunque ya sabían la respuesta, al ver todos los moretones que el cuerpo de la esposa del amado doctor Masen mostraba no hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que realmente aquejaba a la mujer, cuando se le pregunto a ella mintió como siempre mintió alegando haberse caído por las escaleras y a que no adivinas fue por mi culpa, según deje uno de mis juguetes en su camino y la hicieron tropezar, que estupidez yo ni siquiera tenía juguetes solo libros. Si niño raro no, el asunto es que el doctor que la atendió no le creyó y cuando intento que ella dijera la verdad el doctor Masen entro en acción, aún recuerdo como muy desvergonzadamente le dijo al otro doctor que su carrera estaba comenzando y que quería triunfar en este negocio debía de rodearse de cierta gente, y que él podía ponerlo en contacto con un colega importante que haría despegar su carrera; no hizo falta decir más, lleno los informes correspondientes una caída accidental de la escalera, un accidente causado por el pequeño Edward.

—Nadie dudo.

—Claro que dudaron pero le temían al doctor Masen, él tenía el poder de hacerte brillar o el de destruirte, así que la gente prefería elegir la opción más fácil y lucrativa posible.

— ¿Qué paso con tu madre?

— Tuvo que estar un tiempo en reposo, por lo que el buen doctor se encargó de que descansara adecuadamente, nada de palizas para su querida esposa. Pero a que no adivinas entonces a quien le toco ser el objeto de ira de doctor

—A ti.

—Din, din, din tenemos un ganador, si tuve que aguantar las palizas que le daba a mi madre con más frecuencia, era un niño por lo que mi resistencia no era tanta como la de mi madre que ya estaba acostumbrada a ser su saco de boxeo particular. Muchas veces quede inconsciente en el frio piso, en otras ocasiones apenas si podía caminar, por lo que hacer mi vida normal me era un completo reto. En una ocasión mi maestra vio los moretones en mi espalda y piernas y llamo a mi padres, y sabes cuál fue la explicación, pues que estaba practicando Karate, que yo me había empeñado después de ver una película en la tele. Que absurda excusa, yo no tenía permitido ver televisión, y las pocas veces que mi madre se apiado de mi lo único que había visto era documentales de Animal Planet. Mi maestra pareció creer ese cuento pero aun así mi muy querido progenitor le había dicho que la recomendaría con la jefa del distrito escolar ya que la preocupación demostrada hacia los niños y en especial a su hijo debería ser premiada. Otra vez la sociedad dejaba pasar el sufrimiento esta vez de un niño inocente; pero que vamos a decir si ni mi propia madre fue capaz de protegerme del monstruo que era su marido, ella simplemente se veía agradecida de no ser ella el objeto de sus golpes, y si tengo que decir que algo me enseñaron esos documentales fue que hasta los animales amaban a sus crías, no así mis padres.

Mierda, sabía que su triste historia no lo justificaba, pero su odio por la sociedad era más que entendible, él había sido sometido a tortura desde que había sido un niño y no por cualquiera si no por aquellos que deberían brindarle amor y protección, como era posible que existieran personas de ese tipo. Tal vez de esta forma es que realmente nacen los monstruos.

— ¿Y luego que ocurrió?

—En esta parte realmente todo comienza a ponerse predecible agente, mi madre tenía dolores así que se le debían suministrar medicamentos para calmar el dolor— ella ya había entendido hacia donde se dirigía esta historia— por tu cara creo que ya entendiste, pues si agente se volvió adicta a los medicamentos más específicamente a las benzodiacepinas más específicamente al lorazepam y clonazepam — eso explicaba muchas cosas— Veo que se ha encendido una luz en tu cerebro— dijo el picándole— pero aún queda mucho que decir, bueno en fin mi madre siguió utilizando las drogas aun después de que su recuperación fuera total, supongo que debo entenderla quería escapar del dolor, fingió durante un tiempo más para seguir utilizando los fármacos, pero me temo que el doctor descubrió que ya estaba más que bien por lo que su furia volvió a su lugar de origen, a ella; creo que si hay algo que deba confesar es que me sentí más tranquilo cuando dejo de golpearme a mí y volvió a su rutina de antes o eso pensé, pues mi padre tenía más energía ahora por lo que sus palizas hacia mi continuaron de manera regular al meno veces por semana pero aun así era un soplo de aire. Pero todo empezó a ir mal, durante los siguientes 2 años mi madre siguió consumiendo a espaldas del buen doctor, en ocasiones iba como buena esposa a llevarle el almuerzo al hospital, la gente los veía como la pareja ideal, la hermosa Elizabeth Masen la devota esposa, dedicada en cuerpo y alma a su esposo y a su pequeño hijo; cuan equivocados estaban, ella solo iba al hospital con el fin de robar más medicamentos en algunas oportunidades me llevo a mí para que la ayudara a conseguir más, pero aun una cosa importante agente que siempre debes recodar, entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto.

— Él la descubrió.

—Agente hoy esta que quemas, y eso que tú y yo no nos hemos echado un polvo aun, cuando los hagamos de seguro volveremos cenizas este lugar.

— Primero eso no pasara, segundo no te salgas del tema, creí que te gustaba hablar de ti.

El sonrió con petulancia.

—Ese es mi tema favorito— Recordó, ella esperaba que con eso el volviera a la historia. —si efectivamente él la descubrió cuando los medicamentos empezaron a desaparecer en el hospital no había sido tan difícil apuntar a una dirección clara, yo acababa de cumplir 12 cuando paso, aún recuerdo como entro a la casa más temprano que de costumbre, parecía poseído por el demonio, no dijo nada revolvió las cosas de mi madre hasta encontrar las medicinas robadas dentro de las cajas de zapatos de ella. Estaba más que furioso de confirmar sus sospechas tomo a mi madre y la golpeo, pero ella estaba un medio sedada aun ya que ella había aprendido como prepararse para sus golpizas, como te dije ahora la entiendo más, ella solo quería escapar pero no le importaba a quien se está llevando por delante, ambos se parecían mucho quizás eso los había unido en primer lugar. el caso es que ni yo me salve de su golpiza; para el que su esposa fuera la que robaba las medicinas era una sentencia de muerte, era romper su perfección una mancha, la cual no podía ver la luz, pues si no estaría acabado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?— pregunto ya temiendo la respuesta.

El suspiro con pesar.

— Ella era una mancha en su perfección agente, y él no iba a permitir que su perfecta fachada se rompiera, que su reputación se viera afectada eso nunca lo permitiría— Él la miro a los ojos y ella por primera vez creyó ver algo más que a Edward Masen el psicópata asesino, por una fracción de segundo creyó ver solo a un hombre que había pasado por mucho, bueno eso fue lo que creyó ver— Así que tuvo que buscar una solución rápida, pero que a la vez le permitiera salir de esto sin ensuciarse, no tuvo que pensar mucho que hacer agente, solo había una solución perfecta a su problema tenia deshacerse de ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

—Es muy simple agente, Se deshizo de ella…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno después de 19 dias de este año al fin la primera actualización, FELIZ AÑO a todos, disculpen la demora, tuve un pequeño bloqueo pero debo decir que estoy bastante conforme con este cap, si soy sincera no había barajado la posibilidad completa de meter el pasado de Ed en el fic, hasta ahora solo habían sido pequeños fragmentos que mostraban odio hacia su padre pero creo que con esto podremos entender un poco mejor a nuestro loco, quien sabe tal vez alguno sienta empatía por el jajaja!. Realmente me sorprendió un poco la historia que se iba creando en mi cabeza, cada día se iba incubando más hasta que bueno allí tienen el resultado.

Les informo que este estaba destinado a ser el penúltimo capitulo pero ahora mi cabeza le dio un pequeño giro, no por eso cambiare de idea este es un fic relativamente corto, pero ya es más que obvio que no serán los 5 capítulos que tenía planeado.

Ahora una vez que ya dije todo les pregunto qué les ha parecido el capítulo, les gusto, lo odiaron, puedo mejorar, que sienten por Edward ahora, quiero leerlo ahora a ustedes, déjenme sus comentarios ya que para mí son un bálsamo de inspiración.

Quiero agradecer a: Paty Limon, soledadcullen, Duende Cullen, kaja0507, Andre22-twi, Karen CullenPattz, cry, crysty katyy a libbnnygramajo **(quien se tomó la molestia de comentar cada capítulo hasta ahora mientras se ponía al corriente con la historia, gracias los he leído todos),** chicas como siempre les digo este cap es de ustedes, gracias por estar allí y espero que en este nuevo año me sigan acompañando con mis locos desvaríos jajaja.

También y como ya es costumbre para mi agradezco a mis chicas en Facebook especialmente a **Judy Camacho** y a **Soledad Santander** (soledadcullen) a quienes atormento con adelantos y teorías, o es este caso que no les solté nada del capítulo creo que las atormente con ello jajaja!

¡FELIZ AÑO 2018 QUE ESTE AÑO TRAIGA MUCHAS COSAS BUENAS PARA TODOS!

 **Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **En mi perfil encontraran el link de mi Facebook para las que quieran estar en contacto conmigo, allí estaré subiendo adelantos y otras cosas de mis fics.**


	7. Como nacen los monstruos (Parte II)

**Como nacen los monstruos**

 **Parte II**

"Mírame con desprecio, verás un idiota. Mírame con admiración, verás a tu señor. Mírame con atención, te verás a ti mismo"

 **(Charles Manson)**

— Define deshacerse de una persona, ¿se deshizo como tú lo haces o cómo?

—Hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso agente ya te dije que yo hago arte— reprocho— no puedes ponerme en el mismo contexto que el estimado donador de esperma, es hasta ofensivo una comparación entre ambos, yo jamás le pondría la mano encima a un niño es más yo…— se quedó callado de repente.

— ¿Tú qué?— que no estaba diciendo.

— Yo no puedo ser comparado con ese adefesio humano agente. — acababa de cambiar el tema radicalmente lo dejaría estar por ahora pero debía sacar el tema a colación pronto.— Puedo ser muchas cosas pero hasta yo tengo un límite, a diferencia de él, que violo todo lo moral mente ético.

—Entiendo que haya sido un abusivo y que tu madre fuera incapaz de defenderte pero aún no hay justificación para todo lo que has hecho.

—Si estas tratando de buscar una justificación a mis actos para de hacerlo, hice lo que quise y lo volvería hacer, mis acciones son solo mías.

—Masen aunque tus acciones son solo tuyas como dices, todos debemos conocer de dónde venimos para saber a dónde vamos, desafortunadamente nuestro pasado nos forja, nos enseña quienes somos y que no queremos ser mediante las experiencias que hemos vivido.

—Muy lindas palabras, diría que hasta inspiradoras agente, pero mi pasado está detrás y allí sigue. Solo yo mismo me guio por este camino que he transitado, lo único que mi pasado me enseño es hacer inteligente, e identificar las cosas que pueden serme de provecho; las fortalezas y debilidades de las personas, sus deseos y miedos podría decirse que son como un libro abierto para mí.— la miro muy seriamente— Quizás es lo único que aún conservo de mi vida anterior, después de todo estuve en las manos de uno de los mejores, él era el paquete completo agente mentirosos compulsivo, extorsionaba, tenía problemas de ira, un controlador total, un abusador, un violador y un asesino…

—EL…

—Quieres que sigas contándote la triste historia de mi familia agente cisne— dijo con reproche— porque aún no he llegado a la mejor parte, apenas vamos en mi historial de abuso doméstico, en donde mi muy querida pero inútil madre fue incapaz de protegerme, sometiéndome así a torturas las cuales ella recibía como ya sabes, pero no conforme con eso se volvió adicta para huir de este mundo, demostrándome así lo poco que significaba para ella. Esa mujer en medio de su adicción podía olvidar y no preocuparse de nada ni siquiera que dejaba a su único hijo a merced del monstruo que era su padre; fue muy egoísta de su parte, allí entendía que el mundo solo se preocupa por el mismo, yo recibía las palizas agente, y no me quejaba, porque creí que era por mi madre— se le estaba quebrando la voz, es allí donde Isabella Swan se dio cuenta de que no estaba en presencia de Edward Masen el asesino sino de Edward el niño abusado, el niño que nadie defendió y lo peor de todo es que no podía evitar sentir empatía por ese pobre niño— Tenía la vaga esperanza de que mi madre me salvaría pero eso no paso, ella simplemente dejo que pasara, y cuando él se enteró de que estaba consumiendo las medicinas robadas del hospital fue peor, fue terrible, fue el fin de todo…— él estaba apretando los dientes, aun recordaba ese momento como si hubiera sido ayer, aun recordaba los ojos de ese hombre rojos de furia, estaba dispuesto a todo.— El abusaba de su esposa y su hijo, siempre los mantuvo en un estricto control, todo desde la comida, la ropa, la forma de actuar, todo estaba fríamente calculado para ser la familia perfecta, y el hecho de que su esposa rompiera todo por su adicción no era una opción para él, imagina que se diría de él, la esposa del doctor Masen era una ladrona y adicta, primero viudo que ser el hazme reír del pueblo. No podía tolerar que se le degradara de esa manera. Así que ideo una manera para no ser el hazme reír, sino la victima de todo. Fue así que se le ocurrió, no podía dejar que alguien viera a su esposa, y mandarla a una clínica de rehabilitación seria lo último para el prominente doctor, él quería ser el centro de atención en el gran espectáculo que solo el manejaba, él era el rey en su juego de ajedrez, solo él podía mover las piezas para que todo fuera perfecto.

— ¿Qué hizo?— debía admitir que tantas vueltas ya la estaban poniendo ansiosa.

—Ideo un plan completo, perfecto para deshacerse de la macha que era su mujer— Respondió con cierto deje de molestia, si estaba contando eso era porque quería hacerlo y lo haría a su ritmo y poniéndole sus notas de sarcasmo. — fue ingenioso agente, aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, cuando descubrió lo de los fármacos fue el detónate que comenzó todo, ese día miércoles como ya era costumbre ella había hecho las compras pero misteriosamente no regreso a casa; o eso se pensó. Cuando llegue de la escuela su auto no está y nadie estaba en la casa, por lo que fui arriba y me senté a leer, ese era mi mundo en donde simplemente no debía preocuparme por nada, estaba ten inmerso en la lectura que no había notado que ya estaba oscureciendo y mi madre no había aparecido o en su defecto no percibía ningún olor a comida. Recuerdo que pensé, maravilloso ahora el doctor tendrá más razones para golpearnos esa noche. Cuando baje me senté en la sala aun con mi libro y espere, pero en ningún momento mi madre apareció, pero a las 7:30 en punto apareció mi tan querido progenitor, dio una vuelta por la casa ignorándome totalmente, fue hasta la cocina abrió el refrigerador bebió un vaso de agua y luego cosa extraña se encerró en el sótano, no le di importancia en ese momento, para mí era más que increíble que no estuviera molesto o golpeándome. El tiempo paso y el no aparecía, hasta que a las 9:45 volvió a la sala; me miro y se sentó en el sofá a mi lado, recuerdo que pensé que ahora si vendría a golpearme— espeto con desagrado, ya estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos y había aprendido que mientras más quieto estaba más rápido pasaba todo— Pero paso todo lo contrario; me revolvió el cabello casi con dulzura, mierda juro que pensé ahora me lo va a arrancar, pero no nada. Miro el libro que estaba leyendo y elogio mi selección mencionando que era un libro bastante avanzado considerando mi edad, pero simplemente yo no era de libros infantiles yo no podía estar leyendo el principito cuando mi vida era tan precaria como la Odisea. Supongo que quiso darme una sensación de falsa seguridad para lo que venía, pues la puesta en escena ya estaba en marcha y él no la arruinaría por nada así que continuo, pasando lo que cualquiera llamaría un rato de padre a hijo; me pregunto por la escuela, mis maestros, las asignaturas que me gustaban y las que no tanto, hablamos sobre libros y por primera vez creí que tenía una relación real que mi progenitor, el realmente parecía interesado por mis cosas, te juro que incluso creí que lo había estado juzgando mal; pues el hombre que estaba frente a mí no podía ser el mismo que nos atosigaba y maltrataba. Bendita sea la inocencia de los niños, aunque es lo peor que tiene un niño cuando sus padres son una malnacidos abusadores.— como no sentir empatía por este psicópata cuando lo que decía tenía mucha razón, y si estaba en lo correcto lo que venía era mucho peor— Cuando el tiempo fue avanzando y mama no llegaba empecé a preocuparme incluso pensé que al fin lo había abandonado; claro pero como siempre la mujer no pensó en llevarse a su hijo, no lo sé tuve muchas teorías y más porque tenía a este hombre que era mi hostigador siendo un padre, definitivamente los habían abducido los aliens y en su lugar me habían dejado a este para suplantar al donador de esperma, llevándose a la otra; de seguro de un monto a otro mi madre alienígena entraría con un plato de galletitas o algo así, ¿Qué? Era un niño no hagas esa cara— dijo supongo que mi cara de escepticismos debía hablar por si sola— y te recuerdo que sufrí de abusos la mayor parte de mi vida así que disculpa si mi mente de 12 años no era capaz de mirar mucho más.

— Bien lo siento, continua.

—Disculpa aceptada, aunque si quieres que te perdone del todo creo que deberíamos ponernos cómodos sobre esta mesa, que me dices agente me encantaría verte cubierta de sudor gritando mi nombre mientras yo…

—Bien ya entendí, puedes continuar; cómo es posible que estemos hablando de tu triste infancia y tú saques tonterías y pienses solo en sexo.

—Pues agente no hay nada mejor que buen sexo— dijo guiñándome un ojo— y además es mi historia y si quiero ponerle contenido sexual o no se tu y yo haciéndolo en la mesa durante los intermedios lo hago entendido.

—Sera tu historia pero jamás lo haría contigo— respondí con los dientes apretados, mierda no debía seguirle el juego o jamás pararía.

—Me ofendes agente, claro que lo harías conmigo, es más te aseguro que antes de que todo termine tu y yo bailaremos en tango horizontal.

—En tu sueños.

—Te lo reitero agente será en los tuyos

Suspire no valía la pena si seguí en esto perdería mi tiempo y ya no había otro día.

—Continúa con la historia.

—Así me gusta agente, tú pidiendo más de mi— dijo mientras aplaudía — te aseguro que no te decepcionare. Pues el viejo pidió un pizza, era la primera vez que comía pizza, el no permitía que comiéramos comida chatarra, me supo a gloria y ahora entiendo que ese sería mi momento de paz, ya que luego se desataría el infierno. Esa noche mi madre no llego, recuerdo que el doctor llamo a la policía pero como sabes tienes que esperar 48 a 72 horas antes de dar a una persona por desaparecida así que solo queda esperar hasta que la mujer diera señales de vida. Así transcurrió esa noche, mi madre nunca apareció.

Guardo silencio y supe que estaba en ese momento, podía imaginar al niño que era esperando a su madre, esperando que su padre volviera a ser el monstruo que los golpeaba, y nuevamente pude sentir ese sentimiento de simpatía; no por el asesino que esta frente a mi si no por el pobre niño que sufrió tantas penurias por culpa de sus padres.

—Esa noche dormí con cierta zozobra, después de todo era mi madre y aunque por su culpa me pasaran que no eran buenas para un niño, supongo que entendía eso de madre solo hay una en ese momento no importaba lo mal que hiciera su papel era mi madre.— acaso era melancolía lo que podía notar en su voz— a la mañana siguiente el día fue normal, claro la ausencia de mi madre era notable, el viejo seguía llamando a la policía, por lo que pensé que realmente estaba preocupado aun así me mando a la escuela ya que no quería que perdiera mi grado de normalidad o eso fue lo que le comento a mi maestra mientras el mismo me dejaba en la escuela luego de darme 20 dólares para el almuerzo. Imagino que estaría todo el día y la tarde con la policía o algo así porque cuando llegue él estaba en casa, recuerdo que varios de los vecinos fueron a vernos y él se mostraba afectado; Dios realmente parecía agobiado por la ausencia de su esposa, todo era de lo más perfecto, él era el hombre y padre más dedicado que la comunidad podría señalar, que a pesar de estar sufriendo como nadie no permitía que su pobre niño se viera afectado por la situación, ¡qué padre y marido tan devoto!.— Dijo sarcásticamente— los días fueron pasando y mi madre paso a ser parte de las personas desaparecidas, la policía nos interrogo, incluso revisaron en las cámaras de seguridad que del supermercado al que mi madre acostumbraba ir, la vieron con los víveres e ir al estacionamiento del lugar pero luego de eso no había nada. Ni ella ni su auto aparecían por ninguna parte, buscaron en los caminos, interrogaron a todos, mi padre fue rápidamente descartado como sospechoso ya que a la hora en cuestión el buen doctor estaba con sus pacientes, y yo era solo un niño en la escuela así que no había a donde ir.

— ¿Qué paso con tu madre entonces?

— Depende quieres escuchar la versión oficial o la verdad porque las dos son bastante diferentes la una de la otra.

—Ambas.

—Agente sí que eres codiciosa no quieres dejar para los demás.— nuevamente una insinuación sexual, ya me estaba preguntando si era correcto sentir alguna clase de empatía por este sociópata adicto al sexo, ya me estaba volviendo loca debió a como me había involucrado con él— la versión oficial hablo de un depredador sexual, que la mantuvo cautiva torturándola y abuso de ella para posteriormente drogarla y hundirla en el lago, pero la verdad es diferente y lo sé de primera mano pues yo fui testigo de esta. — lo mire con sorpresa.

— Sorprendida agente, pues no deberías estarlo después de todo muchas veces la violencia domestica puede terminar en casos fatales según tengo entendido claro. — comento como si del clima se tratara. — ¿Quieres realmente saber lo que paso agente?

—Por supuesto.

—Así se habla agente, no te andas por las ramas, siempre vas al grano eso me gusta duro y directo— otra insinuación sexual, porque será que cada vez que uno puede sentir una mínima empatía por este sociópata la destruye en cuestión de segundos— Pues veras después de muchos años analizándolo me he dado cuenta de que todo se dio perfecto, no había nada que siquiera despertara una duda en alguien, El doctor Masen era simplemente perfecto agente. Tan devoto y abnegado el esposo y padre perfecto. — espeto seriamente supuse que estaría recordando a su padre— Desde la desaparición de mi madre se la pasaba en casa esperando alguna noticia de ella, acudiendo al hospital en casos muy específicos donde se necesitara su presencia, por las tarde repartíamos volantes con la foto de mi madre, asistía a la escuela siendo el blanco de miradas de lastima por parte de mis compañeros aunque trataba de no darles mucha importancia. Luego de la escuela repartíamos volantes con la foto de mi madre a cualquiera, todo el pueblo fue tapizado con su imagen pero aun así no había ninguna noticia de ella, el viejo pasaba varios días en la comisaria o en el teléfono con ellos buscando alguna pista del paradero de su mujer, te lo repito que hombre más devoto. Cuando estaba en casa se la pasaba encerrado en el sótano, para mí eso significaba un gran alivio ya que no sería víctima de algún posible ataque por su parte. La vida transcurrió la búsqueda de mi madre también lo hacía pero como todo las cosas se enfrían con forme no se encuentran nuevas pistas. Casi tres semanas después llegue de la escuela y la casa estaba sola su auto no está en la entrada, imagine que el viejo había salido en alguna emergencia por lo que subí a dejar mi mochila en mi habitación para luego bajar a prepárame un sándwich hasta que lo oí, una especie de martilleo, por un momento pensé en no darle importancia pero lo escuche nuevamente y venia del sótano, así que fui a inspeccionar baje las viejas escaleras y encendí la luz encontrándome así con el viejo escritorio de mi padre y una silla, montones de cajas y un estante de madera que estaba lleno de cajas y el equipo de pesca del viejo el cual casi nunca, el lugar estaba algo sucio en especial las cajas del estante lo cual era bastante raro considerando lo psicótico que era mi padre con la limpieza. Estaba por subir nuevamente cuando el martilleo se escuchó de nuevo, y parecía venir de detrás de la pared, así que me fui acercando hasta el estante pues el ruido provenía de allí, tal vez ese hubiera sido un buen momento para dar marcha atrás y regresar, pero mi curiosidad puedo más que cualquier cosa, una vez y estuve frente al estante mire detrás de este y no lo podía creer había una puerta de madera detrás de este. No lo pensé y rápidamente moví el estante apenas lo suficiente como para dejar libre la puerta, tenía un pasador y una pequeña cadena unida a otro pasador pero nada más, los abrí y con ellos la puerta cedió dejándome ver una pequeña habitación apenas iluminada por una bombilla, más lo impresionante no estaba en la habitación sino los que estaba en ella, en el centro de esta, atada, amordazada a una vieja silla de madera se encontraba mi madre. Ella se veía magullada y débil, alzo su mirada y me vio allí parado en la entrada, su vista parecía perdida, me acerque un poco más sin pensar y entonces comenzó a forrajear con sus ataduras, y parecía estar gritando no entendía nada, hasta que vi su expresión de horror, ella no me miraba a mí, miraba detrás de mí.

— ¿Qué fue lo que vio Masen? — apenas y pude preguntar con lo metida que estaba en la historia.

—No fue una cosa agente, fue la persona que estaba detrás de mí. Su miedo a él. — respondió seriamente— me voltee y lo vi su mirada llena de ira, aún recuerdo sus palabras— respiro profundamente— _"No debiste bajar aquí Edward, este no es un lugar para un niño como tú"_ esas fueron las palabras de mi padre, pero esas no fueron las palabras que me hicieron temblar, las que vinieron luego fueron peor, ni aunque viva cien vidas podre olvidarlas " Y ahora que voy hacer contigo hijo"….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nota del autor

Lamento mucho la tardanza gente hermosa, pero situaciones de la vida me han mantenido alejada de estos lados, lo bueno aquí esta otro cap espero que entiendan un poco más de este psicópata.

ESTE ES MI MES FAVORITO, saben q mis historias normalmente son así de misterio y terror así que octubre para mi es mi elemento.

No voy a extenderme mucho gracias todos por esperarme, ténganme paciencia por favor.

Quiero agradecer a: kaja0507, libbnnygramajo, ngeles Bzc, crysty Katy, Paty Limon, Andre22-twi, Pili, Cary, Merce, Karen CullenPattz, Guest por dejarme sus comentarios en el cap anterior, siempre son un apoyo constante chicos gracias.

También y como ya es costumbre para mi agradezco a mis chicas en Facebook especialmente a **Judy Camacho** y a **Soledad Santander** (soledadcullen) a quienes he tenido olvidadas últimamente chicas lo siento mucho pero aun asi las quiero demasiado y significan mucho para mi…(atormentarlas hace mi vida más feliz jajajaja!)

Sin más me despido y espero muy pronto tengan más noticias mías, hasta pronto!


End file.
